A joia do meu coração
by Mari-Bell
Summary: Uma nova aliada, uma rainha com o destino cruel de nascer com uma outra Joia de Quatro Almas em seu coração, e com a missão de salvar o mundo da escuridão eterna, ensina para Inuyasha que ser o mais poderoso não é tudo que importa, e faz Sesshoumaru desco
1. Chapter 1

A joia do meu coração

Capítulo I – A Rainha misteriosa

Era um dia ensolarado na Era Fedal. Inuyasha e seu grupo estão voltando para o vilarejo da sacerdotisa Kaede frustrados, pois fazia um mês que Naraku o seu grande inimigo havia sumido, e para piorar eles não encontraram também mais nenhum fragmento da jóia. Estavam caminhando todos em silencio pois estava um clima estranho pela região, reconfortante e puro, mas um pouco incomodo para Shippo e Kirara, e nenhum yocai no caminho, nem para tentar roubar os três fragmentos que se encontrava na posse de Kagome.

No final do dia chegaram no vilarejo e encontraram Kaede colhendo algumas ervas medicinais de sua horta. Kagome quando a viu foi correndo cumprimentá-la.

"VOVÓ KAEDE" Gritou indo ao encontro da senhora

"Kagome tudo bem? Como foram as buscas?"

"Não conseguimos nada velhota" Falou Inuyasha com seu costumeiro bom humor

"Inuyasha modos" Falou Kagome se irritando

"Feh" Respondeu Inuyasha virando o rosto

"Como vão as coisas, Sra Kaede?" Falou Miroku se aproximando com Sango

"Bem, muito bem" Deu uma pausa e continuou "Mas eu gostaria que vocês tivessem há uma semana atrás"

"Por que velhota?" Perguntou Inuyasha

"Inuyasha ...SENTA" Gritou Kagome

"AÌ..." Inuyasha deu de cara no chão mas se levantou rapidamente e se pos na frente de Kagome muito irritado "Por que fez isso?"

"Eu te avisei, olhe os modos" Falou irritada

"A região está estranha, nenhum yocai nos atacou no caminho" Falou Sango

"É por causa da visita que tivemos" Respondeu Kaede "Vamos para a mim cabana temos muito o que conversar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Um pouco longe do vilarejo Sesshoumaru e seus companheiros Jaken, Rin e o dragão Haruru estavam investigando um castelo em ruínas, onde uma batalha recente foi travada, mas o que mais chamava atenção de Sesshoumaru era o cheiro de Naraku e de sangue de humano, ou melhor podia identificar o cheiro de humana, já que era como o perfuma de uma flor.

"Senhorrrrrr Seeesshoumaru, é mesmo o cheiro de Naraku"

"Eu sei Jaken" Respondeu lançando um olhar frio para Jaken 'Mas quem será esse outro ser?' pensou

"Senhor Sesshoumaru, olhe o que achei" Falou Rim correndo em direção ao yocai com um objeto nas mãos

"Isso é apenas um enfeite de cabelo" Falou Jaken com desdém olhando o pente de cabelo enfeitado, que devia estar prendendo o cabelo de alguma mulher

"Ele tem o mesmo cheiro do ser que lutou com Naraku" Falou Sesshoumaru com sua habitual frieza

"É muito bonito, acho que nunca vi um igual" Falou Rim com o objeto e tentando prender os seus cabelos com ele

"Vamos não tem mas nada que nos interesse aqui" Falou Sesshoumaru já caminhando

Rim estava já em cima do dragão Haruru, e Jaken saiu correndo atrás deles. Sesshoumaru estava concentrado em seus pensamentos, quem seria esse ser que foi atacado por Naraku. Não havia sentido esse cheiro em parte alguma e já havia passado por todas essas terras. Decidiu seguir o rastro, tinha certeza que brevemente suas respostas seriam todas respondidas.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Uma rainha?" Falou Kagome espantada

"Sim Hikari-sama, ela é conhecida assim" Falou Kaede explicando para o grupo "Mas ela não é como nós, quando a vi pensei que fosse uma yocai, mas me perece que vem de terras longínquas, atravessou o mar para chegar aqui"

"Como ela seria?" Perguntou Miroku

"Ela tem os olhos azuis como o céu, a pele bem clara como a Lua e os cabelos dourados como o Sol" Falou Kaede

"Sei, ela então é uma ocidental" Respondeu Kagome com um sorriso

"Uma, o que?" perguntou Inuyasha confuso

"Sim uma ocidental, ela provavelmente veio do outro lado do mundo" Kagome estava eufórica "Mas nesses tempos como ela chegou até aqui?"

"Do outro lado do mundo?" Inuyasha estava muito confuso, coçava a cabeça pensando

"Depois eu te explico isso Inuyasha, ainda bem que sou boa em geografia" Respondeu Kagome

"Ela era uma sacerdotisa, que se casou com um príncipe, mas esse fora morto por um yocai, então ela peregrina pelas regiões para estudar sobre os seus poderes e procurar o yocai" continuou Kaede

"Feh, e o que isso tem haver com agente?" Falou Inuyasha na sua famosa posição de Lótus e emburrado

"Nada se esse yocai que matou o seu marido não fosse o Naraku, e se ela não possuísse fragmentos da Jóia" Respondeu Kaede calmamente

"O QUE?" Gritou Inuyasha "Velhota doida, por que não disse logo?"

"Kagome" Falou Kaede

"Sim vovó Kaede" Respondeu Kagome e olhou para o hanyou "Inuyasha SENTA" E ela caiu de cara no chão

"Kagome, não precisava fazer isso" Levantou para brigar com a garota "Essa velhota ficou enrolando para nos falar o mais importante"

"Não Inuyasha, há muitas coisas mais importantes que vocês não sabem sobre a rainha Hikari, a serem descobertas" Falou Kaede "Eu sugiro que vocês vão investigar"

"Hã, investigar, vamos é pegar os fragmentos" Falou Inuyasha

"Temos que saber a razão do Naraku ter matado o marido dela, ele tem os seus interesses" Falou Sango "Sempre com os seus jogos sujos, como fez conosco"

"A Sango tem razão, não podemos chegar a atacando, ela é uma humana e já foi uma sacerdotisa" Falou Miroku "A Sra sabe aonde é o reino dela?"

"Sim ela é senhora do Reino de Nigen" Respondeu Kaede

"O Reino de Nigen?" Falou Miroku espantado "Eu já estive lá, ele é muito grande, são terras sagradas conhecidas por seus templos onde se formam muitas sacerdotisas e monges"

"Então vai ser mais fácil encontrá-la" Falou Kagome

"Não muito pelo contrário, se essa rainha for quem eu estou pensando, vai ser muito difícil, ela é muito poderosa" Respondeu Miroku

"Nenhum humano pode comigo" Falou Inuyasha convencido

"Ela é a substituta de Midoriku, Inuyasha" falou Miroku "Pelo menos é o que falavam, a escolhida da luz, já ouvi falar dela"

"Então vamos" Falou Sango se levantando

"Esperem tenho que voltar para a minha Era, tenho prova amanhã"

"Mas Kagome, encontrar essa mulher é mais importante" Falou Inuyasha já se colocando na frente da garota

"Não você falou que não tinha problema, e além do mais sabemos onde encontrá-la" Falou Kagome em pé "Partimos em dois dias, e se continuar na minha frente você sabe que eu te mandarei sen..."

"Tudo bem Kagome, mas não demore" Falou Inuyasha saindo da frente.

Kagome se retirou da Cabana para ir a sua Era. Inuyasha a observava caminhando até o poço Come-ossos, não gostava de ver a garota partindo sentia muita saudades dela quando estava longe, um aperto no seu coração. Ficou sentado na árvore a observando tristemente. Estava muito cansado e resolveu dormir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Aquela idiota, se acha que me venceu está muito enganada" Esbravejou Naraku "Vou e vingar dela e conseguir a Jóia"

"Inacreditável Naraku, essa humana consegue te tirar do sério" Falou Kagura sarcasticamente "Está mis irritado com ela do que com Kikyou"

"Kagura, não estou para seus comentários ferinos" Falou Naraku "Posso estar mais fraco, mas você ainda não é pariu para o meu poder"

"Eu sei Naraku, mas como pensa em conseguir pegar os fragmentos de volta?"

"Tenho que pensar em algum jeito, mas tenho que fazer outro feitiço de Fudokó (acho que é assim que se escreve o nome do feitiço que Naraku fez para aprisionar yocais em uma montanha e fez eles lutarem entre si para depois o vencedor se fundir ao seu corpo)"

"Ela está pronto Naraku" Falou Kanna

"Ela já o preparou?" Perguntou Naraku

"Sim, agora temos que esperar" Falou a yocai do nada.

"huhuhuhu" Riu Naraku "Querida Relena, brevemente você será minha e podei colocar minhas mãos em sua Jóia de Quatro-Almas"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Em um grande e luxuoso castelo japonês, repousava uma jovem em seu quarto, o mais luxuoso do local. Estava dormindo em uma grande cama ocidental, coberta por um cortinado fino da mais pura seda. Móveis como penteadeira, um grande armário, espelhos estavam espalhados por todo quarto. Que era muito grande. Quadros com pinturas de paisagens, além da porta de correr para dar entrada ao aposento, tinha outra porta só que maior mas essa dava para uma varanda com um imenso jardim particular, logo do lado uma termal, onde a Rainha tomava seus banhos, era todo cercados por roseiras em suas pedras, e outras plantas com vários e deliciosos perfumes. Jarros com infusões para o cabelo e corpo. No jardim muito bem tratado, havia também matérias de pintura, como telas e cavaletes e potes com tintas, mostrando que a dona do aposento tinha aptidão para a arte.

A jovem não parecia dormir tranqüilamente, em seus sonhos lembrava de coisas que aconteceram em sua infância.

_FlashBack_

_Inglaterra medieval, em um castelo um lorde andava de um lado para o outro esse esperava a noticia de sua esposa que daria a luz a seu primogênito._

"_Lorde Adam, acabou" Falou umas serviçal_

"_Como minha esposa está?" Falou o lorde notando a face preocupada da serviçal_

"_Lady Vivian está passando bem, mas a criança..." Respondeu tentando encontrar as palavras certas_

"_O que tem meu filho?" Falou pegando bruscamente nos ombros da cervical que o olhou espantado, mais logo a soltou quando notou que estava machucando a mulher e correu para encontrar a esposa_

"_Vivian, Vivian" entrou no quarto da sua esposa essa era uma linda mulher de olhos verdes e cabelos muito compridos loiros, era muito bonita, mais estava um pouco pálida e exalta pois perdeu sangue e pelo esforço._

"_Adam, meu senhor, se aproxime e conheça nossa filha"_

"_Uma menina?" Falou sorrindo e se aproximando "Vocês estão bem?"_

"_Sim nunca me senti tão bem, parece que ela emana uma luz" Como iremos chamá-la?"_

"_Relena, como minha mãe, Relena de Rihem" Falou o orgulhoso lorde_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Estava brincando sozinha pois as crianças eram proibidas de brincarem com ela, as pessoas a achavam diferente, tinha um olhar iluminado, e quem a olha-se ou tivesse pensamentos maldosos em sua presença passavam mal. Muitos a_ consideravam como uma Santa, mas a Igreja com medo de seus _poderes purificadores começou a caluniar, com isso as pessoas tinham medo da criança._

_Sua mãe olhava a cena com uma imensa dor no coração, sua pequena e inocente filha de apenas cinco anos, sendo desprezada por todos. _

_Um dia foi ao vilarejo com sua mãe e a cervical Ewren a quem cuidou dela desde que nasceu a estavam acompanhando. Derrepente um grande dragão se aproximou do vilarejo, todos correram. Padres locais e bispos com trajes luxuosos apareceram exterminar a besta, junto com cavaleiros do rei, mas estavam com muito medo e fugiram deixando a população em perigo. Viviam e Ewren procuravam desesperadas a criança que se perdeu no meio da multidão até avistar caminhando em direção a besta. Gritaram assustadas quando ela e virou para atacar a menina, que não tinha nenhuma reação só a olhava o dragão com um olhar piedoso, todos pararam para observar a cena._

"_Eu te purifico ser maligno, receba a luz" Tocou a besta e suas mãos brilhavam com uma energia que cegou as pessoas, a besta se desintegrou na frente de todos. Os sacerdotes invejosos com a atitude da criança começou a gritar._

"_Bruxa, essa criança é uma bruxa" e mais pessoas começaram a gritar_

_A menina olhou espantada para a multidão, incrivelmente estava com muito medo, não sentiu isso quando enfrentou o dragão. Sua mãe e a cervical correram em seu socorro._

"_Ingratos a criança salvou a vida de todos nós" Falou Ewren defendendo a criança_

"_Todos nós vimos o feitiço que lançou contra a criatura, só pode ser uma bruxa, temos que matá-la"_

"_Não, ela é uma criança inocente"_

"_Peguem-na"_

_Vivian e Ewren correram para a carruagem e foram para o seu castelo, lá encontraram Lorde Adam e o contaram o que havia acontecido, ele por passagens secretas resolveu fugir com sua esposa para proteger sua pequena filha, Ewren decidui ir junto, admirava muito a criança e sabia que ela era especial. Resolveram procurar um Monge Budista que era o confidente do_ lorde.

"_A pequena tem uma missão muito importante no futu"Senhor Akuma, querem matar a minha filha, falam que ela é uma bruxa"_

_ro, temos que levá-la para um lugar seguro, onde ela cumprirá o seu destino"Falou o monge de olhos fechados "Ela salvará o mundo das trevas, tem uma luz que emana da jóia de seu coração, ela é Hikari"_

"_Eu não entendo que o Senhor fala, só quero salvar a minha filha"_

"_Vá ao porto, um navio os levarão para a minha terra, lá a pequena será bem tratada"_

_Correram até o porto onde havia homens os esperando como havia dito o monge havia dito, quando estavam chegando foram alcançados pela multidão que ao cercaram com facas, espadas, tochas, foices. Soldados e sacerdotes estavam com a multidão, não iam interferir se atacassem a família, aquela menina era sem dúvida uma ameaça, como continuariam a ter o poder se o povo começasse a pensar que ela é uma santa viva, ficariam em uma situação difícil tinham que eliminá-la. Avançaram em cima da família, seu pai lutou com todas as suas forças, quando um soldado ia acertar sua filha que estava no colo da serviçal entrou na frente e foi atingido, bem no abdômen caindo de joelhos._

"_ADAM" Gritou Viviam com lágrimas nos olhos pelo marido_

"_Vão e se salvem, serão bem vindas nas terras orientais" Levantou e pegou a sua espada "Morrei feliz defendendo minhas maiores riquezas vocês duas, eu as amo, agora vão" Empurrou as emperrou_

_Correram até o navio, onde foram bem recebidas por homens e monges, todos tinham um formato de rosto diferente e olhos puxados, falavam uma língua estranha. Viviam olhou para trás e viu a multidão carregar o corpo já sem vida de seu marido e senhor, voltou o olhar para a sua filha agora em seu colo, e lhe deu sorriso, ela realmente era especial, pois sua dor de ter perdido o homem amado se foi, com a energia pura que emanava da menina que sorria para a mãe._

_Partiram antes que alcançassem o navio seria uma longa viagem._

_Fim do FlashBach_

Acordou ofegante, sempre tinha esses pesadelos, mas eram seu passado, aprendeu que seu destino seria dar paz e esperança aos corações de homens e yocais, mas ela mesma não encontrava paz. Levantou da cama e vestiu uma capa por cima da camisola. Uma promessa feita a sua falecida mãe era que mesmo em terras distantes não esquecesse de suas raízes, suas roupas os móveis, entre várias coisas outras coisas que não foram esquecidas e outras aprendidas de sua terra, misturadas com os costumes do povo que a acolheu e hoje governa, conhecida como Rainha Hikari, nome dado por seu falecido Sogro antigo Rei dessas terras a sua querida nora, para que o povo se familiarizasse mais com ela já que é estrangeira.

Caminhou até o seu Jardim e viu as estrelas e a Lua. Tinha os cabelos loiros bem claros que iam abaixo de seus quadris chegando no começo de suas coxas. Seus olhos eram azuis ou melhor anis como o céu, a pele bem branca, tinha um corpo muito bonito, seu rosto de uma beleza inigualável, parecia uma Deusa caída dos seus na terra de homens. Se destacava entre todas as mulheres.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tinham se passado os dois dias e Kagome havia voltado de sua Era, começaram a sua jornada para encontrar essa misteriosa rainha, muitas perguntas invadiam os corações. Ela seria uma aliada ou uma inimiga?

Uma semana se passou, e depois de se perderem finalmente conseguiram entrar no Reino de Nigen. Ficaram maravilhados com a beleza do local, nunca viram um lugar assim, passaram por alguns vilarejos, onde encontravam muita fartura, havia também muitos monges e sacerdotisas protegendo as pessoas, era um lugar muito organizado, soldados samurais com belíssimas armaduras, estavam encantados. Entraram em um bosque até que pararam

"O que foi Kagome?" Perguntou Inuyasha

"Estou detectando a presença de um fragmento" Falou Kagome

Com isso Inuyasha retirou a Tetsusaiga da bainha e se pos em posição de combate como os outros, Sango estava já com seus trajes de exterminadora, Miroki, pegou seus fukos (acho que é assim que se chama), Kirara estava transformada com o Shippo nas costas. Somente Kagome ficou na mesma posição, os outros estranharam.

"O que foi Srta Kagome" Perguntou Miroku

"É estranho mas, esse fragmento é muito grande e está puro" Falou Kagome

"Tem certeza?" Perguntou Shippo

"Sim nunca senti isso" Falou Kagome

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Obrigado majestade Hikari-sama" Falou o chefe do vilarejo

"Não é minha obrigação cuidar de meu povo" Falou abençoando um templo que ficava na entrada dos vilarejo "Agora estão protegidos, mas tomem cuidado."

"Não vai ficar mais conosco?"

"Não tenho que voltar ao castelo, vou partir brevemente, e muitos obrigações me esperam" Falou a rainha

"Vamos Galfax, Ashu" Hikari para um menino com aparência de ter oito anos, tinha cabelos verdes, caninos ponteagos, garras, e orelhas pontudas, olhos verdes também, todos sabiam que eram um yocai, na verdade a forma humanóide de um filhote de dragão. O outro era um pequeno cachorro peludo na cor preta e olhos vermelhos, tinha dois rabos como da Kirara, esse era Galfax.

Se retiraram do vilarejo e entraram na floresta. Mas derrepente Hikari sentiu uma energia maligna forte e se pos em posição de combate.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"É nessa direção que estão o fragmento?" Perguntou Inuyasha correndo com Kagome nas costas

"Sim, tenho certeza"

"Esperem" Falou Miroku montado na Kirara "Uma energia maligna muito forte se aproxima"

Então um Yocai Centopéia gigante saiu o solo e foi em direção ao grupo, que estava um pouco distraído, quando Inuyasha ia usar a ferida do vento ficou um pouco paralisado. Sentiu no ar, um perfume de rosas e olhou na direção de algumas árvores, onde surgiu um ser que estava com uma calça preta justa no corpo e uma blusa branca de manga comprida e um grande decote e V, fechado por algumas fitas que faziam um pequeno laço, não dava para ver quem era pois usava uma grande capa preta de veludo, cobrindo o seu corpo e rosto.

"Ser maligno, como ousa oportunar meu povo?" Falou se aproximando, a criatura avançou em cima da pessoa que saltou evitando ser atingida "Aceite a luz, será purificada" Tocou a criatura que se desmaterializou bem na frente dos outros.

O grupo de Inuyasha ficou estático vendo aquela cena, principalmente pois escutaram a voz de mulher. Até que Kagome se pronunciou.

"Ela está com o fragmento" Falou Kagome apontando

Inuyasha com isso se pos em posição de ataque na frente da pessoa, que espantosamente, o ignorou e seguiu em frente, seguida por um filhote de cachorro e um yocai filhote. Quando respirou fundo notou pelo cheiro que era uma humana. E saltou na sua frente

"Ei humana, entregue os fragmentos, antes que se machuque por causa deles"

Ela parou e o cachorro se transformou em um grande cachorro, que como a Kirara tinha fogo em suas patas, já o pequeno yocai, se transformou em um dragão serpente, ambos ameaçaram Inuyasha que estava cercado, mas a mulher chegou ao lado deles e os acariciou para acalmá-los

"Galfax e Ashu está tudo bem" Falou com um sorriso, ambos os seres voltaram ao normal.

Sango entrou na frente e perguntou

"Quem é você?" Falou intrigada

"Sou Relena de Rihem, mais conhecida como Rainha Hikari" Falou olhando para todos e tirando o capuz da capa de sua cabeça

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hello!**

**Aí está mais uma viagem minha, espero que gostem.**

**Essa fic não é uma crossover (acho que é assim que se escreve) Só coloquei esse nome porque acho ele bonito e combina com a personagem.**

**Espero que meus leitores não me deixem na mão e me mandem Reviews.**

**Bjs Mary**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Jóia do meu coração**

**Capítulo II – Uma aliada?**

Todos Ficaram paralisados ao virem a jovem rainha, não parecia ser mais velha que o grupo, além de ser diferente de qualquer mulher que eles já viram, ela tinha uma postura elegante, uma aparência aristocrática, mas não os olhava com superioridade, e sim acolhedor.

Miroku se ajoelhou em sinal de respeito, depois foram Sango e Shippo, Kagome apesar de estranhar, pois não existiam essas formalidades em sua Era, seguiu o exemplo dos amigos. Inuyasha continuou de pé e indiferente, só que Miroku deu uma rasteira nele com o seu cajado que caiu de cara nos pés da rainha. Olhou para cima e ficou a olhando nos olhos sem falar nada, ela deu um pequeno sorriu, e ofereceu a sua mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar, que aceitou sem falar nada e continuando a encarar como se estivesse em transe. Mas logo saiu e foi em direção de Miroku, estalando os dedos

"Miroku eu vou te matar"

"Mas respeito Inuyasha" Falou engolindo em seco "Deve reverenciar a rainha"

"E por que eu deveria se ajoelhar na frente de uma humana?" Falou indiferente, mas ainda ameaçando o monge

" Por dois motivos" Falou mais calmo "primeiro devemos ter respeito por ela e segundo estamos em suas terras."

"Podem se levantar" Falou Relena calmamente "Não me importo com essas formalidades

"Sim Majestade" Falou Miroku levantando e se aproximando "Já que a senhora não se importa com o protocolo" Pegou na mão dela "Então não se importaria de ter um filho meu."

Sango se aproximou para acertar o monge com o Hiraikotsu, mas uma voz em sua cabeça a fez parar.

"**Não será necessário Sango"** Olhou e encarou a rainha nos olhos que já a encarava com muita naturalidade.

Nesse momento Miroku sentiu um choque percorrer o seu corpo, e logo soltou a mão de Relena. Sango ainda estava parada, como essa mulher foi capaz de se comunicar com ela por pensamento. Já Miroku ficou impressionado com a energia pura que emanava dela, que foi capaz de purificar seus pensamentos pervertidos, e assim deixar o seu corpo dolorido.

"Galfax, Ashu vamos" Falou Relena olhando para o cão e a criança que estavam atrás dela.

Continuou a andar, mas Inuyasha bloqueou o seu caminho de novo.

"Você ainda não entregou o fragmento da Jóia" Ficou em posição de ataque.

"E nem vou entregá-lo" Riu sarcasticamente e depois mudou a sua expressão para séria "Você não sabe o que eu passei para conseguí-lo" Fez um pausa "Além do mais está mais seguro comigo."

Passou por Inuyasha que a olhava de lado, tinha que reagir, tentar pegar o fragmento mais não conseguia, seu coração o impedia.

"Podem me acompanhar" Parou e se virou para eles "Até o meu castelo" Sorriu "Serão os meus convidados para o jantar e poderão ser meus hospedes se assim desejarem."

Relena olhou para Kagome que também escutou a voz em sua cabeça.

"**Sinto muito poder em você, mas tem muito o que aprender"**

Kagome ficou olhando a rainha que a olhava com um pequeno sorriso. Depois Relena cobriu sua cabeça com o capuz de novo e continuou caminhando seguida pelo grupo e por seus dois acompanhantes.

Caminharam durante três horas, Inuyasha e seu grupo conversavam o necessário entre si acompanhados pelos olhares curiosos de Ashu que encarava principalmente Shippo. Já Relena estava calma como sempre, e concentrada sentia um pouco de cansaço no corpo, pela longa viagem, mas sabia que isso era só o começo, tinha muito que enfrentar ainda e também já estava acostumada, pois seu treinamento para ser sacerdotisa, sempre foi muito rígido e doloroso. Passaram por dois vilarejos, e sempre que seus moradores viam sua rainha a reverenciavam. Pararam em frente aos portões do castelo, esses foram abertos após Relena abaixar o capuz da capa e se revelar. Adentraram com a rainha na frente, todos se maravilharam com a beleza do lugar, era imenso, luxuoso e com um lindo jardim em sua entrada. Com pequenas piscinas artesianas com carpas japonesas e outros peixes nadando sem parar. As pessoas que ali estavam vieram receber a rainha e se ajoelharam com os aldeões no caminho, todos eles, homens, mulheres, soldados, crianças e até yocais para espanto do grupo. Relena sorriu para todos e fez sinal para que se levantassem, todos a obedeceram e abriram um caminho entre a multidão para que ela entrasse no castelo. Quando estavam no salão de entrada, viram muitas pinturas com paisagens do local, mas eram diferentes das que costumavam ver, tinhas cores e movimentos, pareciam estar vivas, Kagome ficou impressionada, pois só as viram em sua Era. Mas uma chamou a atenção de todos a foto de um jovem, que trajava um elegante quimono preto, tinha cabelos compridos e pretos, era muito bonito, estava com um pequeno sorriso e tinha um olhar muito sereno. Era o maior quadro ali, estava em uma posição de destaque entre os outros, parecia que foi colocado ali para ser notado por todos, no salão. Relena notou que todos olhavam para a pintura e abaixou a cabeça tristemente, mas logo a levantou e sorriu quando viu duas pessoas conhecidas se aproximando.

"Sra Relena, fez boa viagem?" Reverenciou a rainha e depois levantou com um sorriso

"Olá Ewren, mas só visitei alguns vilarejos" Falou rindo da serva

"Mas um pouco tempo que a Sra fica fora já é o bastante para me preocupar" Falou séria

Relena se aproximou da serviçal tocou delicadamente o queixo dela com seus dedos e o ergueu, depois sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Querida Ewren, não sou mais criança"

Os outros observaram aquela cena com muita curiosidade, a rainha com uma pose imponente demonstrando carinho para uma simples serviçal. Kagome sorriu e notou que aquela mulher não era oriental. Ewren aparentava ter uns quarenta anos, tinha os cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos claros. Tinha o corpo magro, e era mais baixa que Relena.

"Eu já expliquei para ela Sra Hikari" Falou a segunda pessoa, um monge. Ele era baixo e também muito magro tinha a aparência frágil, não tinha a cabeça raspada, trazia um cajado como o de Miroku. Relena o reverenciou.

"Mestre Kamia, mais uma vez cumpri minha missão" Falou abaixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

"Não é necessário, aqui você é a Rainha" Falou olhando para as pessoas que a acompanhavam.

Quando Miroku escutou Relena chamando o nome de seu mentor, logo se manifestou, abaixando a cabeça também.

"Mestre Kamia, creio que não se lembra de mim sou Miroku, aprendiz do Mestre Mushin"

"Sim eu me lembro de você, era aquele garoto que acompanhava o beberrão" Falou sorrindo

"Sim o senhor, que bom que se lembra da nós" Falou com uma gota na cabeça

"Eu e Mushin fizemos o sacerdócio juntos, apesar de beberrão e mulherengo, ele era ótimo e nós somos amigos até hoje."

"O reino mudou muito, desde a nossa última visita"

"Sim e para melhor" Sorriu e olhou para Relena "Graças a Rainha Hikari"

"Obrigado mestre" Reverenciou o monge "Eu tenho que deixá-los agora, sei que tenho muitas perguntas para vocês, mas deixemos para depois do jantar, tenho minhas obrigações"

Relena se retirou do salão deixando Inuyasha e os outros. Olhavam a rainha se distanciar, mas o hanyou ficou sem paciência e gritou?

"Ei humana se volte aqui" Ia pular na sua frente mas foi interrompido por dois guardas que o ameaçavam.

"Yocai mais respeito com a rainha"

"Não me importo quem ela seja" Estalou os dedos preparando as garras "Vou acabar com quem estiver em meu caminho"

"Inuyasha Senta!" Falou Kagome

Ele cai no chão

"Por que fez isso" Levantou e ficou com raiva na frente da garota

"Seja mais educado" Falou com um suspiro "Hikari-sama não falou que vai responder nossas perguntas mais tarde"

"Sim jovem sacerdotisa tudo ao seu tempo" Falou o monge Kamia

"Eu-eu não sou uma sacerdotisa" Falou Kagome

"Mas tem muito mais poder que muitas, e pureza na alma"

"Mestre posso fazer uma pergunta?" Falou Kagome

"Sim menina"

"Esse jovem na pintura é o falecido rei?" Falou apontando para a pintura na parede

"Sim" Falou olhando para ela com um sorriso "Esse é Hirotaru Nigen o senhor dessas terras, mas como descobriu?"

"Não só intuição" Falou "Ela me pareceu triste quando olhou a pintura"

"Foi Hikari-sama que pintou" Ewren apontou para todas as da salão "Essa é uma das suas habilidades, todas foram pintadas por ela"

"É realmente admirável e diferente" Falou Sango

"Como ela consegue as tintas?" Perguntou Miroku "Nunca vi pinturas como essas"

"Ela as cria" Falou Ewren como se tivesse muito orgulho "Pega vários elementos da natureza, como frutas, flores, ervas, terra, caules de árvores e faz várias tintas suas pinturas não são como as daqui e sim de nossa terra"

"Eu vou pedir para ela me ensinar adoro pintar"

"Não Hikari-sama nunca ensinaria uma raposinha como você" Falou Ashu tentando provocar Shippo

"Você só está com ciúmes pois a campanha e não deve pintar" Respondeu Shippo com um sorriso sarcástico

"Não eu sei ela já me ensinou, vou te mostrar" Pegou no de Shippo e saiu o arrastando no corredor

"Ei Shippo volte aqui" Gritou Inuyasha

"Deixe-o senti que o filhote de dragão estava louco para brincar com ele" Falou Sango

"É que devemos ficar juntos" Falou Inuyasha

"Ashu foi encontrado por Hikari-sama em uma de suas viagens" Falou Kamia "Ele é um filhote órfão e tentou devorá-la"

"O que?" Falou Kagome "E ela não o matou?" Todos estavam espantados

_FlashBack_

_Relena passava em um pântano, estava cansada pois andou o dia todo sem descansar estava fora de casa por muito tempo e queria voltar logo pois tinha suas obrigações com o seu povo, estava distraída quando sentiu uma presença maligna fraca. Depois algum ser pulou em cima dela para atacá-la, mas desviou facilmente. Levantou a cabeça e viu um pequeno yocai em posição de ataque, ele estava na forma humana mas tinha olhos vermelhos e suas garras e presas eram grandes e afiadas. Ele avançou sobre ela de novo, Relena desviou e o golpeou, caindo longe. Logo depois se trans formou em um dragão e concentrou muita energia em sua boca e a jogou com um raio em cima dela. Uma grande nuvem de fumaça se cobriu a região, ao abaixar pode ver Relena encoberta por uma barreira de energia pura, que a protegeu do ataque, agora era a vez dela avançar, mas uma coisa chamou sua atenção, era a carcaça de um yocai dragão que estava enterrada e foi descoberta com o ataque do outro, se parecia muito aquele que a atacava, mas era adulto. Então o dragão que voava em sua direção, abriu a boca para atacar denovo mas ele em vez de desviar o golpeou, com energia pura, mas de uma maneira que não o matasse. O yocai caiu no chão desacordado e voltou a sua forma humanóide. _

"_É apenas uma criança com fome" Relena ficou o observando, abaixou e o pegou no colo se levantou e seguiu viagem._

_Algumas horas depois, acendeu uma fogueira e colocou para assar alguns peixes, estava em silencio observando o fogo, até que o filhote de dragão que ainda dormia despertou._

"_Aonde eu estou?" Perguntou atordoado_

"_Na floresta criança" Falou com um sorriso "Coma deve estar com fome"_

"_Obrigado" Falou pegando o peixe que ela lhe ofereceu e comendo apressadamente, sem muita educação._

"_O que fazia sozinho naquele pântano?" Perguntou o olhando com naturalidade_

"_Eu vivia em uma caverna com meu pai e minha mãe, mas um yocai poderoso apareceu e tentou nos absolver para o seu corpo"_

"_Naraku" Falou fechando o pulso, o filhote ficou observando com temor no olhar "Esse era o yocai?"_

"_Eu não sei, mas ele tinha olhos vermelhos e cabelos compridos, parecia um_ humano mas, tinha várias partes de yocais junto a ele"

"_Sim era Naraku" falou o olhando "Continue querido" Olhava tentando disfarçar a raiva que sentia naquele momento._

"_Meus pai lutaram com ele, minha mãe morreu na caverna" Lágrimas começaram a escorrer na face do pequeno "Meu pai e eu fomos se esconder naquele pântano mas estava muito ferido e morreu, eu estava sozinho e enterrei o meu pai, depois fiquei lá sozinho com fome"_

"_Eu sei você tentou me devorar" Falou ainda sorrindo_

"_Me desculpe" Estava chorando então relena o abraçou e o acalentou como uma mãe, ficaram assim um tempo até o filhote parar de chorar_

"_Qual o seu nome criança?" Falou ainda abraçando o filhote_

"_Ashu, sou um dragão do Continente (antiga China)" Falou já sem chorar e enxugando os olhinhos "E a Sra tem cheiro de humana, mas não parece comum"_

"_Eu também não sou dessa terra, vim do outro lado do mar" Sorriu "Meu verdadeiro nome é Relena de Rihen que foi dado pelos meus pais, mas aqui sou conhecida como Hikari"_

"_Luz" Falou sorrindo _

"_Sou a rainha do reino de Nigen" Fez uma pausa "Esse yocai que te atacou é meu inimigo também estou atrás dele, mas mudando de assunto Ashu quer me acompanhar ao meu reino para ser acolhido como meu pupilo?"_

"_O que é isso?" Falou o pequeno com cara de dúvida_

"_Eu cuidarei do você como se fosse meu filho" Falou sorrindo e acariciando o rosto do dele_

"_Mas a senhora é uma sacerdotisa deveria ter me matado"_

"_Não eu deixei de ser sacerdotisa, e você deixou seu instinto afluir porque estava com muita fome e ainda é pequeno para se cuidar sozinho, venha comigo" O beijou na bochecha o pequeno ficou vermelho e sorriu "Acho que isso é um sim"_

_Fim do Flashback_

"E desde então ela o trata como um filho" Falou Ewren

"E o cachorro yocai?" Perguntou Sango

"Ele foi um presente do Rei Mazuco, pai de Hirotaru" Falou Ewren "Esse nome do cavalo do pai dela, desde bebê ele a levava para cavalgar em suas terras"

Se aproximaram do grupo alguns servos

"Agora os senhores poderão se preparar para o jantar, serão convidados de honra" Falou Ewren

"Mestre Kamia gostaria de conversar com o senhor" Falou Miroku

"Sim me acompanhe"

Os dois saíram e deixaram o grupo no salão. Kagome e Sango foram levadas para um quarto enquanto Inuyasha protestando muito, foi para outro quarto.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Estou com fome Sr Sesshoumaru" Falou Rim

"Jaken ajude a Rim" Falou Sesshoumaru friamente sem olhar para os dois

Estavam entrando no Reino de Nigen, seguindo os rastro do misterioso ser que batalhou com Narauku. Sesshoumaru sabia que era uma humana, pois sentia o seu cheiro, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que sua vida mudaria para sempre.

"Senhor Sesshoumaru" Falou Jaken "Tem certeza que estamos indo na direção certa?"

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar congelante em Jaken que ficou paralisado, sabia que fazer essas perguntas ao poderoso yocai era muito perigoso, mas não se cansaria de tentar quebrar essa barreira, e gostaria que alguém quebrasse pois era muito solitário conviver com alguém assim. Principalmente nesses últimos dias depois de encontrarem o castelo destruído de Naraku.

Jaken se retirou para ajudar a pequena Rin, e deixou Sesshoumaru para trás com seus pensamentos.

'Porque sinto isso' Pensou 'Essa mulher eu nunca a vi, mas o cheiro dela me acalma'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango e Kagome entraram em um quarto muito luxuoso, as servas lhe mostraram alguns quimonos muito bonitos, depois foram para uma espécie de casa de banho, onde se deliciaram com o perfume do local.

"Eu nunca tomei um banho tão gostoso" Falou Sango

"Nós estamos sendo muito bem tratados" Falou Kagome

"Kagome você acha que devemos confiar nela?"

"Sim, eu não sei mas ela é uma nova aliada" Falou sorrindo

"Mas temos muito que descobrir sobre ela" Falou Sango "Principalmente por que Naraku matou o seu marido"

"Eu sei, descobriremos depois do jantar"

Entrou Ewren na casa de banho

"Com licença" Falou sorrindo e cumprimentando as garotas "Estão bem servidas?"

"Sim está uma delicia" Falou Kagome sorrindo

"Que perfume bom" Falou Sango

"Essas infusões, os sais de banho, cremes e outras coisas foram feitas pela sra Relena"

"Como ela aprendeu tudo isso?" Falou Sango

"Em suas viagens" Ficou séria "Ela é grande conhecedora de poções"

Depois que Ewren se retirou algumas servas entraram, e ajudaram as garotas a saírem das banheiras foram para o quarto se arrumar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku estava no pátio do castelo com o Monge Kamia

"Ela é a famosa sacerdotisa." Falou Miroku sério

"Sim, você também pressente isso" Falou Kamia

"Mas por que viaja sozinha, tinha que ser protegida"

"Esse é o destino dela, ajudar a todos." Falou Kamia "Fazer peregrinações a ajudam a salvar todos"

"Isso pode custar a vida dela" Miroku

"Ela nasceu para se sacrificar não deixando que o mundo se transforme em trevas" Falou Kamia "Eu quero lhe pedir para Relena os acompanhar, aquela garota tem que ser treinada"

"Kagome?"

"Sim apesar de seus poderes serem inferiores ao de Relena, ela tem que aprender a usá-los"

"Sim vou conversar com os outros" Falou "Mas antes temos que esclarecer várias dúvidas"

"Sim depois do jantar" Falou sorrindo "Agora vá se arrumar"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Relena estava em seu quarto, recostada em sua cama quando Euren entrou com algumas servas.

"Sra Relena vamos trocar seus curativos"

"Sim Ewren" Falou Relena que se sentou na cama, estava com um quimono, o baixou mostrando seus seios e ventre, e ficando de costas para Ewren

"Está bem melhor seus ferimentos" Falou a serviçal passando um remédio em forma de pasta em suas costas onde se encontrava um grande corte transversal "Mas eu creio que ficará com cicatrizes, eu não endendo por que a sra não usou o seu poder curativo"

"Não me importo, já sou bem marcada por dentro" Falou séria e de olhos fechados pois ardia um pouco "Tenho que me tornar mais resistente ao veneno dele, só assim poderei conseguir isso"

"Eu temo pela vida da Senhora" Falou "Não deveria se arriscar por tão pouco"

"A vida das pessoas não é pouco" Falou "E além do mais Naraku está muito fraco depois que eu peguei isso dele" Falou mostrando um grande fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Ele era mais da metade da Jóia e estava pendurado em seu pescoço com uma corrente e estava purificado.

"E pensar que muitas pessoas morreram por essa pedra" Falou a serviçal

"Ewren" Falou Relena se virando para ela "Não quero que ninguém mais morra, tenho que lutar" Estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sabia que a única pessoa em que podia confiar era a serviçal, então deitou no se colo e chorou.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha Também entrou em um quarto, mas estava brigando pois os servos estavam querendo o obrigar a tirar a sua roupa, foi então que Miroku chegou.

Quando entrou no quarto lhe ofereceram uma trage de monge luxuoso, que encheu seus olhos

'Hoje vou conquistar muitas garotas bonitas' pensou mas foi acordado pelos gritos de Inuyasha

"Eu não vou te entregar as minhas roupas"

"Mas senhor, estão imundas e a rainha gosta de seus convidados bem vestidos" Falou um servo

"Isso Inuyasha" Falou Miroku "Já está na hora de você trocar de roupa"

"Olha quem fala" Falou um Inuyasha nervoso

"Mas eu vou trocar a minha" Falou Miroku

"Lavaremos o seu trage senhor" Falou o servo "O entregaremos amanhã"

"De jeito nenhum, não confio em vocês" Falou irritado

Miroku se cansou disso e logo puxou a orelha do hanyou

"Olha Inuyasha eu quero ter um jantar muito agradável com garotas bonitas" Falou nervoso "Enquanto você demora isso na poderá acontecer"

"E eu com isso" Falou "EI PARE" Gritou pois Miroku estava tirando a sua roupa.

Todos foram tomar um banho depois de uma hora já estavam quase prontos pois Inuyasha estava brigando com a serva que penteava seu cabelo.

"Quer me deixar sem cabelos" Falou nervoso

"Me desculpe senhor é que está muito desembaraçado"

"Não fique preocupada, ele é assim mesmo" Se aproximou da garota e pegou na sua mão "A senhorita gostaria de ter um filho meu?"

"Não fale isso senhor monge" Falou vermelha e se retirando do quarto.

Miroku estava com um quimono azul escuro com alguns bordados dourados. Inuyasha vestia um quimono preto de seda, com uma camisa branca fina debaixo da roupa. Estava com os cabelos penteados e presos em um rabo de cavalo na altura da cabeça. Saíram guiados por um servo que mostrava o salão de jantar. Inuyasha olhou ao redor e viu humanos sentados bebendo com yocais, era muito estranha essa visão.

'Estou com mal pressentimento' Pensou

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Oi!**

**Demorei muito mas consegui terminar. Aliás o capítulo tem só a metade do que eu gostaria de ter colocado. Quando começo a escrever não paro.**

**Estou muito feliz com as reviews que recebi. Estou um pouco preocupada pois foram poucas, tenho dúvidas se a fic está agradando, pois de todas para mim ela é a melhor que estou escrevendo. Já tenho toda história formulada, queria escrevê-la faz tempo. Gostaria de receber mais pois quero melhorar a cada capítulo e só com a opinião de vocês meus queridos leitores isso é possível. **

**Vamos as reviews:**

**Jaque-chan realmente você gosta de história, também era uma das minhas matéria preferidas. Mas o Naraku vai fazer a Relena sofrer muito, ele é muito cruel. Ela é muito poderosa, pois tem os mesmos poderes que Midoriku, só que foi sempre trabalhada, mas no próximo capítulo vocês saberão o verdadeiro motivo desse poder todo. Bjs**

**CyberTamis sim eu também estou adorando escrever a fic. Ela vai ter muito romance ainda, e vai ser muito linda a história de amor, aliás as histórias pois formará mais de um casal. Mas não tem problema dar palpite eu gosto pois posso tirar algumas coisas para incrementar a fic. Bjs**

**Gisele estou feliz que esteja acompanhando, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, a fic vai ficar bem grandinha mas com muitas emoções. Bjs**

**mc-chan eu também não sei da onde tiro essas idéias. Estou com mais duas fics em minha mente que ainda não li nenhuma sobre o tema. Estou só esperando para terminar uma fic e postar as outras para não me embolar, mas o que e gosto é de muito romance. Bjs**

**Atashi-anata-nado tenho uma promeça que não abandonarei nenhuma fic minha, pois sem criticar as pessoas que já fizeram isso, pois cada um tem as suas razões e eu respeito isso, mas é muito ruim você acompanhar uma fic e ela não ter fim, tem muitas fics legais nesse site, todas sem um final. Mas pode deixar que apesar de grande ela vai ter final. Bjs**

**Bjs Mary**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Jóia do meu coração**

**Capítulo III – Um destino cruel**

Inuyasha e Miroku ficaram admirados com o salão de jantar, nunca tinham visto um igual, havia tapetes e almofadas nas duas extremidades onde várias pessoas se encontravam sentadas com pequenas mesinhas (aquelas de se parecem com bandejas de café da manhã onde eles sempre fazem as suas refeições no anime) na sua frente e garrafas de saquê e uma outra bebida cor de sangue, o salão era grande e bem decorado com jarros de porcelana das mais caras com flores de variadas cores, velas iluminavam o salão. Foram conduzidos até os seus lugares que estavam reservados em uma das pontas. Quando se sentaram puderam observar também, que havia um lugar com várias almofadas onde se queimavam incensos essa ficava em um posição como se fosse a cabeceira de uma mesa nesse lugar dava para ver todas as pessoas, principalmente por ser em um lugar como um palco como se fosse o lugar de honra.

Miroku logo voltou as suas atenções as lindas garotas que serviam as pessoas elas estavam vestidas por kimonos muito bonitos de seda, deu um sorriso malicioso quando viu uma se aproximando.

"Os senhores gostariam de alguma coisa?" Falou a garota de cabeça baixa em sinal de respeito

"Eu..." Falou Inuyasha mas foi interrompido por Miroku que entrou na frente dele e pegou na mão da garota

"Eu gostaria que você fosse a mãe do meu filho, Aí" Gritou teria até chamado a atenção se não fosse a música alta, as conversar e risadas do salão.

Se virou contrariado para ver o seu agressor que ele tinha quase certeza que era Inuyasha, mas se deparou com um leque de madeira trabalhado, elevou mais os olhos e viu a sua agressora, era Sango que estava vestida como uma gueixa. Estava com um luxuoso kimono de seda vermelho bordado com flores azuis e amarelas. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque com várias presilhas o enfeitando e maquiada levemente. Miroku ficou paralisado com a imagem, soltou a mão da garota que ainda estava segurando ela com uma imensa gota na cabeça, e depressa pegou a de Sango.

"San-Sango" Falou olhando a garota que estava bufando de raiva "Eu nunca fiquei sem palavras na frente de uma linda mulher" E passou a mão nela

"Vai ficar agora quando eu quebrar os seus dentes" Falou irada

"Pararem vocês dois" Falou uma voz atrás de Sango era Kagome

Foi a vez de Inuyasha se virar e ficar de boca aberta, Kagome também estava vestida como uma gueixa, só que seu kimono era azul claro com flores bordadas de branco, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque também mas enfeitado com pequenas flores também brancas, a maquiagem bem leve. Ela corou quando viu o olhar de Inuyasha a medindo de cima em baixo, também percebeu o quando ele estava arrumado, ele também corou quando viu que ela fazia o mesmo com ele e seus olhares se cruzaram.

'Como ele está linda' Pensou Inuyasha

'Ele fica ainda mais bonito arrumadinho' Pensou Kagome

"Eu não falei que valia a pena ficarmos" Miroku falou cutucando Inuyasha e tirando do transe. Depois chegou perto de Kagome e disfarçadamente pegou na mão dela e a beijou passando a mão em lugares impróprios, e levando dois cascudos um de Sango e o outro de Inuyasha.

"Nunca mais toque na Kagome ou eu te mato Miroku" Falou bufando

"É que a Sango e a Kagome estão tão lindas e eu passei a mão em sango que tinha que fazer o mesmo com a Kagome para ela não ficar com ciúmes" Levou outros dois cascudos das mesmas pessoas

"Obrigado Miroku mas esse tipo de elogio eu dispenso" Falou com uma gota na cabeça

"Kagome você está sentindo a presença do fragmento?" Falou Inuyasha tentando disfarçar o que estava sentindo pela garota

"Ele estava o tempo todo pendurado no pescoço da rainha" Respondeu "Parece ser grande e não é corrompido"

De repente uma pessoa bateu com um bastão de madeira em um grande prato de bronze pendurado próximo da entrada principal do salão, com isso todas as pessoas se levantaram e ficaram em silencio. A rainha entrava no salão escoltada por servos, ela estava linda. Vestia um longo vestido verde musgo de veludo com detalhes dourados. Era justo e com um grande decote tipo canoa que aparecia um pouco os ombros. As mangas eram compridas só que justas no começo e ficando largas tipo boca de sino nas mãos. O vestido era um pouco armado e tinha uma longa cauda. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco presos por várias trancinhas que começavam desde a franja e eram presas em um rabo só atrás da cabeça, o restante do cabelo estava solto e escovado, tão leve e se movimentava graciosamente quando ela andava.

Enquanto se dirigia ao seu lugar de honra, os servos se ajoelhavam e abaixavam a cabeça em sinal de respeito, menos o grupo de Inuyasha que estavam estupefatos.

Relena se sentou em seu lugar e sorriu para eles em seguida pediu para que todos ficassem a vontade e os cumprimentou.

"Podem servir o jantar" Anunciou

Entrou então uma fila de servos cada em com uma bandeja na mão cheia de comidas apetitosas, cada um servia um convidado, Miroku ficou todo alegre quando viu as garotas bonitas que estavam vindo em direção ao grupo, estava de olhos fechados esperando a garota que o serviria, resolveu abrir e pegou na mão dela, notou que era bastante calejada e sentiu escamas, quando abriu os olhos se deparou com um yocai fêmea largato. Olhou para os lados viu garotas servindo os seus amigos, levantou a mão para contestar mais a rainha foi mais rápida.

"Essas meninas estão aqui sob minha responsabilidade e vieram me ajudar com o jantar, não posso me arriscar em permitir que pessoas com a índole suspeita se aproximem delas" Falou sorrindo

"Não sei por que, mas fui com a cara dela" Falou Sango cochichando para Kagome.

Ela sorriu, mas estava pouco à vontade pois Inuyasha sempre a olhava de lado, sabia que estava em uma roupa chamativa, mas nunca imaginaria que o hanyou se comportasse assim, para ela Inuyasha só tinha olhos para Kikyou.

Shippo e Ashu chegaram correndo ao salão e foram recebidos por olhares reprovadores de muitos que já ceiavam. Relena viu isso e teve que intervir.

"Aproximem-se crianças, se sentem ao meu lado" Falou sorrindo para os pequenos

"Majestade me perdoe do atraso" Falou Ashu de cabeça baixa "Nós estávamos brincando em meu quarto e nos distraímos"

"Não importa" Falou calmamente acariciando o rosto do pequeno yocai "Vocês estavam fazendo o que crianças devem fazer brincar"

Os pequenos yocais então se sentaram ao lado da rainha e foram servidos, Shippo olhou para Inuyasha e fez língua pois estavam sentados longe e o hanyou não tinha como roubar a comida do seu prato. Por sua vez Inuyasha teve uma artéria pulsando de raiva na cabeça de tão irritado que ficou pelo filhote está caçoando dele.

Ao final da refeição foram servidos mais bebidas, músicos começaram a tocar de novo e as crianças corriam divertidas com Kirara e Galfax pelo salão.

"Perdão majestade" Falou um homem alto e forte, ele tinha o cabelo raspado até a metade da cabeça e um rabo de cavalo prendendo o resto, usava uma bonita armadura de samurai "A Sra irá permanecer quanto tempo dessa vez?"

"Dois dias" Falou calmamente

"Mas é pouco tempo" Falou o homem

"Eu já visitei os vilarejos e atendi o povo" Deu uma pausa "Só resolverei os problemas pendentes do castelo"

"Me perdoe Majestade" Falou abaixando a cabeça "Por minha insolência, deveria saber que a Sra nunca deixa nosso país desamparado"

"Não capitão Shirojo" Falou sorrindo "É o seu dever questionar sim, você que cuida da segurança do reino, na minha ausência"

"Obrigado" Falou

"Agora quero lhes apresentar os meus ilustres convidados" Apontou para o grupo "Este é Inuyasha um Hanyou, Kagome uma sacerdotisa, Miroku um monge, Sango uma exterminadora"

Inuyasha se levantou em um pulo e ficou na frente ameaçando Relena.

"Como sabe os nossos nomes?" Falou preparando as garras para o ataque "Não me lembro de alguém ter falado para você"

Com isso o capitão da guarda e soldados, empulharam suas espadas e lanças fazendo barreiras em torno da rainha.

"Já basta" Falou se levantando um pouco aborrecida "Depois conversaremos"

Todos se sentaram e Inuyasha estava calmo, parecia que toda sua fúria tinha desaparecido.

De repente Kagome fica paralisada, e os outros reparam nisso.

"Kagome o que foi?" Falou Sango

"Você está bem, srta Kagome?"

"Estou mais..." Falou e ficou encarando a rainha que lhe sorriu e abaixou a cabeça tristemente

"Não sei o que houve comigo" Falou Inuyasha já sentado ao lado de Kagome

'Eu vi a Jóia de Quatro Almas inteira no peito de Hikare-sama' pensou Kagome

Todos retornaram ao que estavam fazendo, o grupo achou estranho pois ninguém os olhou com caras atravessadas pelo tumulto.

"Continuando as apresentações" Falou sorrindo para o grupo "Este é o capitão Shirojo, meu braço direito"

O capitão se levantou e foi até o grupo curvando o corpo para cumprimentá-los.

"Este é Hiray" Mostrou um Yocai gato, tinha a aparência humana, mas orelhas como um gato, rabo, presas e garras. Inuyasha não gostou nem um pouco pois além da rivalidade de raças, esse desde que Kagome chegou a olhava demais e o Hanyou já estava se enfurecendo por causa disso.

Foram apresentados a mais pessoas e yocais, e a rainha deu o jantar por encerrado.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Depois de um tempo e as pessoas terem ido embora só ficando a Rainha, o grupo de Inuyasha, os filhotes, o monge Kamia e Ewren, eles foram para outro salão menor onde se sentaram em circulo, é claro menos os pequenos que conversavam, foi servido chá para todos.

"Agora pare de enrolar" Falou Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, olhe os modos" Falou Kagome

"Não ele está certo" Falou Relena sorrindo

_Flashback_

_Já havia se passado um ano que estavam no mar em busca das terras pacíficas prometidas pelo monge japonês Akuna e da morte de seu pai. Relena estava com seis anos e já falava a língua japonesa com facilidade, sua mãe e Ewren também haviam aprendido, mas não falavam fluentemente como a pequena. Elas ficaram espantadas quando entraram no navio pela primeira vez e viram muitos monges, e o mais espantoso, estava tudo pronto para recebê-las, e a tratavam como muito respeito e tinham admiração pela menina. _

"_Sra eu receio que deve ficar em seus aposentos com a menina e a serviçal" Falou o capitão do navio_

"_Por que sr capitão?"_

"_Uma tempestade está se formando" _

"_Mas já passamos por tantas" _

"_Essa parece ser forte" Falou sério "E já estamos no litoral, há muitos corais nessa área"_

"_Eu entendo"_

_Horas depois o navio foi pego pela tempestade, os marujos lutavam intensamente pela sua sobrevivência, a do navio e a de seus passageiros, mas estava ficando muito difícil, já estavam exaustos. Foi quando o navio bateu nos corais e começou a afundar._

_Dentro de sua cabine, estavam duas mulheres e uma menina, que rezavam incessantemente, quando ouviram os homens gritando._

"_Abandonar o navio, ele vai afundar"_

"_Sra não sabemos nadar" Falou Ewren_

"_Eu sei, estamos perdidas" Falou Viviam com lágrimas nos olhos_

"_Mamãe não chore" Relena falou para mãe e secou as suas lágrimas "O papai m ensinou a nadar escondida da sra"_

_Vivian agradeceu pelo marido ter feito isso, mesmo reprovando pois ela sempre achou que mulheres devessem aprender como cuidar dos afazeres domésticos cuidar dos filhos, fazer borbados e cozinhar. Cavalgar, pescar, nadar, lutar, aprender a usar armas eram coisas para homens, mas o seu marido sempre roubava Relena desses afazeres de mulher e a ensinava tudo, principalmente como se defender._

_Foram para o convés do navio e viram o caus, pessoas pulando na água desesperadas, corpos sendo jogados nas pedras pelas ondas, gente se afogando, Ewren e Vivian se olharam, era agora ou nunca._

"_Papai me falou, que quando estivesse em águas revoltas era para se agarrar em algo para boiar" Falou olhando para as duas mulheres desesperadas._

"_Seu pai sabia que sua vida seria diferente minha filha" Falou e procurando algo para se segurarem na água._

"_Ali senhora" Apontou Ewren para uma porta de madeira na água, correram para o local mais próximo dela e pularam, mexendo os braços conseguiram alcançar e as três se apoiaram aparentemente seguras. _

_Relena viu um monge se afogando e em um impulso se soltou da porta e foi nadando até o monge, Viviam tentou ir atrás da filha mais Ewren a segurou, quando viram olharam para trás uma onda de uns seis metros estava pronta para quebrar aonde elas estavam, bateram as pernas para saírem de lá e perderam a menina de vista._

"_Eu ainda estou viva?" Falou Viviam que acabara de acordar, estava deitada em uma espécie de esteira, em um quarto, estava sozinha e trajava um kimono branco._

"_Senhora" Falou Ewren entrando no quarto "Que bom que acordou" _

"_Ewren" abraçou a serviçal "Onde está minha pequena?"_

"_Não foi encontrada ainda" a serviçal abaixou a cabeça_

"_Eu quero a minha filha" Falou chorando_

"_Ela ainda está viva" Falou um monge entrando no quarto_

"_Quem é você?" Falou desesperada "E como sabe?"_

"_Sua filha não pode morrer facilmente, ela tem uma missão muito especial" Falou curvando o corpo eu sou o Monge Kamia e vocês estão nas terras de Nigen"_

"_Terras de Nigen?" Repetiu a mulher_

"_Sim, eu as aguardava na praia esperava encontrar a pequena, mas essa tempestade nos pegou de surpresa"_

"_Vocês sabiam que nós estávamos chegando?"_

"_Sra eu lhe explicarei tudo"_

_Relena estava acordando naquele momento, mas estava em uma cabana nas montanhas um pouco distante da praia._

"_Mamãe, é você?" Falou a criança com um pouco de febre_

"_Sim, pode me chamar assim de agora em diante" Falou uma mulher muito bonita com longos cabelos negros e vestida com um Kimono preto_

"_Você não se parece com ela" Falou abrindo os olhos com dificuldade_

"_Sim sou Sayaka, uma sacerdotisa" Falou se aproximando da menina "Eu sei quem você é, aqueles monges idiotas a esperavam e eu estraguei os planos deles" Falou sorrindo "Sua mãe morreu, eu irei cuidar de você será a minha aprendiz" Deu uma gargalhada_

_Durante cinco anos Relena ficou aprisionada por Sayaka uma sacerdotisa das sombras, a ensinando todos os tipos de feitiços e maldições, ela estava com o coração tão corrompido que seus cabelos cor do sol, estavam negros, tinha um olhar frio, e suas feições não lembravam nem de longe a garotinha de antes, agora estava com 11 anos e era temida por muitos, pois seus poderes malignos eram muitos._

_Sua mãe foi bem recebida pelo Rei que deixou que ela fizesse parte da corte do castelo, seu filho Hirotaru era aprendiz do monge Kamia, pois seu pai queria que ele não fosse só m bom guerreiro mas também um homem que soubesse usar os poderes espirituais e inteligência, para não usar sempre a força. Viviam rezava muito todos esses anos pela filha, sabiam onde ela estavam mais não podiam intervir pois a menina estava envolta a um feitiço, que só ela podia quebrar, mas ainda não tinha consciência de tal fato então continuava assim. _

_A pedido de Viviam que estava em seu leito de morte, Monge Kamia foi buscar Relena para se despedir da mãe._

"_Não ela não irá" Falou Sayaka_

"_Sua mãe está morrendo" Falou o monge calmamente "Depois se ela quiser voltar a trago" _

"_Esse é o problema" Falou irritada "Ela é minha aprendis eu a achei na praia"_

"_Você que provocou a tempestade" Acusou Kamia "Tem inveja de Relena"_

"_Lógico antes eu era a escolhida" Falou Sayaka "Vocês me excluíram"_

"_Nó erramos eu sei, mas se coração é mal"_

"_Não importa" estava muito irritada "Ela não irá"_

"_O que foi mamãe" Falou a garota_

_O monge se assustou com a áurea maligna da garota_

"_Então os boatos eram verdadeiros" Falou o monge espantado "O que fez com ela"_

"_O que quer monge" Perguntou Relena friamente_

"_Sua verdadeira mãe está morrendo e quer te ver"_

_Relena olhou espantada para Sayaka, e uma lembrança lhe veio a mente, a sua verdadeira mãe está viva?_

"_É mentira, ela morreu, eu nem me lembro dela" Falou e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto_

"_venha e lhe mostrarei" Estendeu a mão para a garota que aceitou e se retirou da cabana sem olhar para Sayaka que bufava de raiva._

_Chegando no castelo, ela não havia chegado a tempo, sua mãe já havia morrido._

_Relena viu o corpo de sua mãe se ajoelhou e chorou, de repente seus cabelos se tornaram loiros de novo, e um brilho envoltou o seu corpo._

"_Ewren se aproximou da menina_

"_Estou feliz de ver a senhora salva"_

"_Ewren" Faliu sussurrando, levantando a cabeça e olhando para a serviçal "Eu me lembro de você"_

"_Sua mãe pediu para cuidar de você" Falou a serviçal acareando o cabelo da garota "Que nunca a deixa-se esquecer as suas origens"_

"_Ela está morta"_

"_Sim por amor" Falou sorrindo "Prometeu a vida em troca da sua salvação e ela conseguiu"_

_Depois de alguns anos Relena se tornou uma poderosa Miko_

_Fim do Flashback_

Relena contou a sua história, escondendo a dor interior,todos estavam de boca aberta, Kagome virou de lado e chorou.

"O que foi Kagome" Falou Inuyasha que também estava pasmo

"Eu não agüento, é muito triste" Falou Kagome secando as lágrimas com os mãos

"Não tenha pena de minha história" Falou sorrindo de lado "Como dizia em minha terra cada um carrega a sua cruz"

"Mas e fragmento, como conseguiu?" Perguntou Sango tentando quebrar o clima pesado

"Você quis dizer isso?" Falou mostrando fragmento de mais da metade da Jóia

Todos ficaram espantados, Inuyasha tentou pegá-lo mas foi repelido por um campo de força.

"Este era o fragmento que estava com Naraku" Falou Miroku

"Eu sei, roubei dele faz um mês" Falou sorrindo

"Você conseguiu pegá-lo? Mas como?" Falou Sango

"Eu o atrai e deixei ser levada por ele" Explicava "Então o ataquei e roubei o seu fragmento"

"Eu não me importo com isso, nós entregue ele agora"

"Inuyasha Senta" Falou Kagome já recuperada, que prestava bastante atenção na história

"A senhora ficou muito ferida, ainda está se recuperando do veneno dele" Falou Ewren

"Eu fiz isso de propósito também" Falou "Quero me tornar imune ao miasma"

"Acho que está mentindo, você é uma aliada dele" Falou Inuyasha

"Apesar de Relena ser muito poderosa, ele quer algo mais dela" Falou o Senhor Kamia

"Hikare-sama" Falou Ashu na frente de Relena e coçando os olhinhos "Estou com sono"

"Sim meu querido irei te colocar na cama" Falou sorrindo, se levantou e pegou o pequeno no colo "Shippo, quer dormir no quarto de Ashu?"

"Claro" Shippo pulou no colo de Relena também essa deu uma gargalhada.

"Não" falou Inuyasha "É perigoso nos separarmos"

"Mas eu vou e você não manda em mim" Falou Shippo para o Hanyou

"Vá Shippo a Kirara também estará com você" Falou Sango

"Feh" Falou inuyasha cruzando os braços emburrados "Depois não venham dizer que não avisei"

Relena se retirou da sala e foi colocar os pequenos para dormir.

"Ela trata o filhote de dragão como filho" Falou Sango

"Sim, e ele a aceitou como mãe" Falou Ewren

"Mas mestre Kamia" Falou Kagome "O que Nraku quer com Relena?"

"Quer matá-la" Falou Calmamente "Embora esse seja o seu destino"

"Não fale assim mestre" Falou Ewren de cabeça baixa

"Morrer?" Falou Inuyasha

"Midoriko se sacrificou pelo seu povo e criou a Jóia de Quatro Almas" Falou o Monge "Esse é o destino de Relena"

"Isso e muito cruel" Falou Kagome "Mas ela tem o poder de criar outra Jóia?"

"Relena é uma pessoa diferente de todas nós, ela nasceu com a Jóia de quatro almas no coração"

**Hello!**

**Esse capítulo foi um pouco difícil de escrever, muitos detalhes.**

**Sei que a fic não está sendo bem aceita pois o povo prefere mais as InuKag, mas terá muito do nosso casal preferido, é que no começo tenho que explicar a história de Relena. **

**Para aqueles que adoram o casal SesshyRin, não me batem pois ele terá outro par, mas será um amor muito bonito.**

**Na próxima responderei as Reviews e esperam que tenham muitas, e vai ter mais de KagInu e SanMir eu prometo.**

**Bjs Mary**


	4. A triste hitória e o beijo inesperado

**A jóia do meu coração**

**Capítulo IV – A triste história e um beijo inesperado **

"Mas como isso pode acontecer" Falou Sango assustada

Era a reação também de Inuyasha e Kagome, Miroku parecia que já sabia desse detalhe.

"Ela é reencarnação de Midoriko?" Pergunta Kagome

"Não" dessa vez falou Miroku calmamente de olhos fechados "A alma de Midoriko está presa na jóia então não tem como ela reencarnar"

"Feh" Falou Inuyasha cruzando os braços 'Eu não estou gostando dessa história' Pensou e continuou falando "A Kagome tinha a jóia no corpo por que ela foi cremada junto com Kikyou, mas se ela não é a reencarnação da sacerdotisa que criou a Jóia como pode..."

"Existiram outras sacerdotisas poderosas, há mulheres que nascem com esse dom mesmo não tendo ligação nenhuma." Falou Kamia

"Há uma profecia que dizia sobre uma sucessora" Falou Miroku

"Se sabia disso tudo" Falou Inuyasha irritado "Por que não contou para nós"

"Eu pensava que fosse uma lenda" Falou Miroku

"Como vocês sabiam que era Hikari-Sama essa mulher" Perguntou Kagome

"Os cabelos como o Sol, a pele como a Lua, os olhos como o céu e o coração como a água" Falou Miroku

"Miroku" Inuyasha avançou nele "Você parece saber muito para quem achava ser só uma lenda"

"Eu tive que estudar isso para ser monge Inuyasha" Miroku falou suando frio

"Como Naraku ficou sabendo?" Perguntou Kagome

"Como o Monge Miroku falou, essa é uma profecia, então como a outra Jóia de quatro almas tinha desaparecido então foi atrás de Hikari-sama" Respondeu Kamia

"E com isso aconteceu a desgraça do Senhor Hirotaru ser assassinado" Falou Ewren de cabeça baixa

"Se ela era uma sacerdotisa poderosa, como vocês dizem" Falou Inuyasha ainda desconfiado "Então como a deixaram ser desposada"

Inuyasha logo se lembrou de Kikyou, que não podia ficar com ele por que tinha que ser pura para poder guardar a Jóia de Quatro Almas, Kagome percebeu isso e sentiu um aperto no seu coração pelo hanyou que tanto ama está pensando na outra.

"Ela nasceu com os seus poderes e não poderia perdê-los" Explicou Kamia "E foi um pedido do Rei Mazuco, assim se fez uma promessa que permitiriam Hikari-sama de continuar a estudar e fazer as suas peregrinações, para ajudar os outros povos necessitados"

"Então foi um casamento arranjado?" Sango

"Não o Rei Hirotaru era meu aprendiz" Explicou Kamia "Seu pai queria que ele não soubesse só combater os inimigos em batalhas sangrentas, mas que desenvolvesse o seu poder espiritual então ensinei os dois juntos" Deu uma pausa "Mas Hirtaru-sama não estava interessado em meus ensinamentos, ele nem acreditava que homens e yokais poderiam viver em paz, o que o prendia era minha linda aprendiz."

"Hikari-sama" Falou Kagome

_Flashback_

_Relena estava deitada em um lindo campo de flores, estava cansada do treinamento e como já fora "batizada" (não sei o termo certo) em sacerdotisa foi lhe concedido um momento de descanso._

_Ela já estava com quinze anos, cada dia que passava já era linda, sua beleza infantil havia ido embora e dado espaço para uma linda mulher que desabrochava. _

_Estava de olhos fechados, gostava de fazer isso, não via a beleza da natureza com os olhos, mas com todos os sentidos dos seres humanos, e o sexto que era bem desenvolvido. Todos os elementos da natureza conversavam com ela_

_De repente sentiu alguém se aproximando e sorriu. Era um jovem que tentava ao máximo esconder a sua presença para ela, foi andando e colocou uma rosa na frente de seu rosto._

"_Você é muito barulhento" Falou abrindo os olhos_

"_Sim se for lutar um dia contra você" Falou sorrindo e se sentando ao lado dela que já havia pegado a rosa e se sentado_

"_Obrigada" Falou cheirando a rosa "Ela é linda"_

"_Não tanto como você" Respondeu o jovem sorrindo e passando a mão no rosto de Relena que corou e depois virou de costas para ele_

"_Hiro" Falou ainda de costas "Já disse que não podemos"_

"_Você também não poderia me chamar assim e no entanto..."_

"_Mas foi você que permitiu" Falou se virando indignada "Falou era carinhoso, mas só poderia te chamar se estivéssemos sozinhos"_

"_E por que não posso te fazer um carinho quando estamos sozinhos?" Perguntou cruzando os braços_

"_Eu sou uma sacerdotisa" Falou o encarando "Não posso..." Relena foi silenciada com um beijo._

_No começo ela ficou parada, mas correspondeu, não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, agora era com mais freqüência, pois estavam apaixonados, como o beijo de agora. Se separam por falta de ar, mas ficaram se encarando, ainda abraçados._

"_Meu pai falou que tenho que me casar" Falou sério para ela que abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder a sua tristeza ao ouvir essas palavras_

"_Eu sei" Respondeu tristemente_

"_E quero que você seja a minha rainha" Respondeu pegando no queixo da jovem e erguendo a sua cabeça para que ela o encarasse_

"_Sabe que tenho minha missão" falou com uma lágrima rolando pelo seu rosto "Não posso abandoná-la" _

"_Eu já falei pro meu pai que só me caso se for com você" Sorriu "Eu te amo Relena"_

_Relena ficou observando o rapaz, não conseguia dizer essas mesmas palavras para ele, pois não sabia se o que sentia era amor também, então preferiu ficar em silencio._

"_Eu quero me casar com você, mas..." Foi calada com outro beijo_

"_Eu então vou marcar uma reunião de meu com o mestre Kamia" Falou depois que encerraram o beijo e saiu correndo_

_O príncipe Hirotaru era um jovem de dezoito anos, tinha os olhos pretos como o seu cabelo que era comprido e liso. Sempre se vestia elegantemente e bonito arrancando suspiros de todas as jovens no local e princesas de diversos feudos. Era alto e tinha um corpo muito bem esculpido, resultado de treinamentos rigorosos. Muito impulsivo, não acredita nos ensinamentos de seu mestre e nem que Relena a garota que está apaixonado é tão poderosa assim, para ele só a guerra resolve os seus impasses. Acha que os yokais devem ser controlados pelos humanos._

_Relena e Hirotaru se casaram um mês depois da conversa no campo de flores, ela se tornou uma rainha que tinha participação constante no reino ajudando o povo que a cada dia amava mais, pois a acolheram._

_Um anos se passou depois do casamento, o casal se encontrava em um jardim do castelo, ele estava vestido com um elegante quimono preto, e os cabelos estavam soltos._

"_Acho que vou ficar petrificado" Falou sarcasticamente_

"_Não pediu que eu pintasse um quadro seu?" Relena falou sem tirar os olhos da tela "Não adianta reclamar tem que ficar quieto"_

"_Eu não deveria nem pedir" Cruzou os braços "Sou seu marido e rei, já deveria ter pintado a muito tempo"_

"_E vai demorar ainda se não voltar a posição inicial" Olhou irritada para ele que levantou da cadeira e foi correndo tentar ver a pintura, mas Relena preveu seu movimento e virou a tela para o outro lado_

"_Espertinha, eu quero ver como ficou" Tentando ver a abraçou, nessa mesma hora Relena parou e ficou olhando para o céu esperando alguma coisa._

"_Hirotaru-sama eu estou sentindo uma energia maligna muito forte" _

"_Não deve ser nada" Falou com desdém "Não estou sentindo"_

_O céu por cima do castelo escureceu e raios caíram sobre o jardim. Relena empurrou Hirotaru para que ele ao fosse atingido._

"_Vá para algum lugar se proteger" Falou para o marido "Muitos yokais estão chegando"_

"_NUNCA" Gritou irritado "Eu nunca te deixaria sozinha" _

"_Vcê é o Rei" protegendo com uma barreira "Nada pode te acontecer" _

_De repente uma nuvem de yokais começa a cair sobre o castelo, Relena e outras sacerdotisas, monges e soldados se vêem na obrigação de proteger o povo._

"_Huhuhuhu" Ouviram uma risada _

_Relena sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao ouvir a risada e sentir o tamanho da energia maligna._

"_Finalmente te encontrei, Hikari-sama"_

"_Quem é você apareça" Gritou nessa hora os yokais pararam de atacar e entre eles saiu um homem enrolado na pele de um babuíno branco._

"_Sou Naraku" Falou o homem "Estive te procurando faz muito tempo"_

"_Por que?" perguntou estava com uma expressão irritada e não saiu da posição de ataque que estava "o que quer de mim?"_

"_O que eu quero?huhuhuhuhu" Ria mas depois ficou sério "Quero o seu coração" _

"_Não deixarei que a machuque" Hirotaru se colocou na frente de Relena como um escudo impunhando a sua katana, e saiu da barreira para atacar Naraku que com um de seus tentáculos atravessou o esterno do Rei que caiu no chão._

"_NÃO" gritou Relena correndo para acudi-lo, e sendo atacada por Naraku_

"_É uma pena ter que matar uma criatura tão bela" Falou Naraku com sarcasmo_

"_Re-relena..." Hirotaru sussurrou já sem forças_

_Ela deixou que lágrimas rolassem em sua face ao agachar e segurar o corpo quase sem vida do seu marido, levantou a cabeça e encarou Naraku com uma expressão de ódio._

"_Isso odeie" Falou Naraku sorrindo "Odeie e deixe a Jóia de quatro almas corrompida"_

"_Não sei do que você está falando" Falou Relena "Mas vai pagar por isso"_

_Naraku a atacou mas ela com muita raiva e inconseqüentemente lançou um ataque que o despedaçou, ele fez uma cara de assustado e voou ._

"_Eu voltarei" Falou "E terei a Jóia"_

_Relena estava um pouco tonta, nunca tinha visto esse poder todo, e que jóia seria essa? O por que dele querer me atacar? Essa perguntas estavam em sua mente, mas sua cabeça se virou para o marido quase morto em seus braços._

"_Hirotaru eu vou te curar' Falou quando sua ao começou a brilhar_

"_Não está muito fraca, poderá morrer" falou segurando sua mão fracamente e sorrindo para ela_

"_Não me deixe" Estava chorando muito_

"_Eu te amo" Falou e fechou os olhos_

"_HIROTARU" gritou _

_Fim do flashback_

"Naraku" Falou Inuyasha apertando a bainha da espada entre os dentes

"Ele sempre brinca com vida das pessoas" Falou Sango

"Depois o reino ficou em crise, não tinha ninguém para assumir a posição de rei" deu uma pausa "Os nobres não queriam Hikari-sama por ela ser estrangeira"

"Guerras, muitos senhores de outros feudos já cobiçavam o reino então mandaram a sua tropa, mas quando tudo parecia perdido a rainha enfrentou a todos sem derramamento de sangue" Ewren deu uma pausa "Com isso o povo a aclamou como governante do reino"

Foram interrompidos da conversa quando surgiu uma serviçal trazendo um recado da rainha.

"A rainha pede desculpas, mas preferiu ir para seus aposentos" Falou

"Vamos também" Falou o monge Kamia "Amanhã continuaremos"

"E o Shippo?" perguntou Kagome

"Os pequenos já estão adormecidos" Respondeu a serviçal "Agora mostrarei os aposentos reservados para os senhores"

"Obrigada linda senhorita" Falou Miroku

"É muito galanteador senhor monge, mas sou uma senhora casada"

"Bem feito" Falaram Inuyasha, Kagome e Sango

Foram para os seus quartos, as garotas já dormiam, enquanto Inuyasha e Miroku estavam acordados, em um salão que unia os quatro quartos.

"O que faz aqui Miroku?" Falou Inuyasha irritado

"Não consigo parar de pensar nas lindas garotas desse castelo, gostaria de uma companhia para hoje á noite"

"Sempre pervertido" Falou balançando a cabeça "mas não deveria só pensar na Sango?"

"E você que quer ficar com duas, Inuyasha não tem o direito de caçoar de mim"

"Não tenho tempo para esse papo inútil" Falou caminhando até uma varanda que ficava no salão

"Aonde pensa que vai?"

"Vou procurar pistas" Ficou observando o céu "Ainda não confio totalmente nessa rainha"

"Vá então, mas eu garanto é tudo verdade" Miroku falou mas o hanyou já se encontrava longe

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Relena já estava dormindo em sua cama quando começou a ter um sonho que sempre a acompanhava em quase todas as noites.

"Relena" Chamava um homem parecia um yokai, tinha os cabelos compridos e prateados, ele tinha um olha triste.

_De repente ela caiu ensangüentada, havia um buraco em seu seio esquerdo, olhou para suas mãos também ensangüentadas e as abriu nela continha uma pequena bola de vidro lilás, era a sua Jóia de Quatro Almas. Olhou mais e viu o homem indo embora com duas crianças, que tinham ao mesmos cabelos prateados e uma delas tinha um par de orelhinhas caninas no topo da cabeça, eram hanyous. Ela esticou os braços para alcançá-los, mas já estavam longe com a neblina os encobrindo._

Acordou ofegante, ficou tentando se lembrar de detalhes do sonho, mas era difícil. Se levantou e sentou na varanda de seu quarto encostada na parede fechou os olhos, e ficou a escutar os sons da noite.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome acordou e foi para a sala onde Miroku ainda se encontrava acordado.

"Não conseguiu dormir, Srta Kagome?"

"Só levantei, um pouco já vou voltar para o meu quarto"

"Inuyasha saiu, falou que queria procurar pistas"

"Esse Inuyasha, nunca aprende" Falou com um suspiro

"Ele já melhorou muito depois que vocês se conheceram"

"Eu não acho" Fez cara de emburrada

"Só você consegue controlá-lo" Falou sorrindo

"Na-não você deve está imaginando coisas Miroku" Estava corada

"Ele gosta de você Kagome"

"Mas ama a Kikyou" Falou tristemente e levantou a cabeça para observar as estrelas

"Vamos dormir" Falou Miroku com uma cara de pervertido

"Você no seu quarto e eu no meu" Estava olhando séria

"Pensei que poderia te fazer companhia" Falou com os olhinhos brilhando

"E eu pensei em acordar a Sango" Deu uma piscadela para ele e foi para o seu quarto dormir

"Eu nunca tenho sorte" Suspirou e se fez por derrotado, entrando par ao seu quarto, pois sabia que Inuyasha ia demorar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Em outro lugar ainda distante dali, Sesshoumaru observava as estrelas, olhou para trás e viu Rin e Jaken dormindo. Se recostou em uma árvore e ficou a observar o pente preso no cabelo de Rin.

'Essa mulher' pensou 'Cada vez que me aproximo sinto-me mais completo' voltou a observar o céu.

Fechou os olhos e ficou a tentar imaginar como ela seria, deu um pequeno sorriso e abriu os olhos.

"Patético"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha estava na frente de um moro alto, onde haviam muitos guardas, Cheirou o ar e sentiu o cheiro de Relena.

"Ela deve estar aqui" Falou pulando muro rapidamente, para não ser descoberto.

Caiu em um grande jardim, tinha até uma pequena piscina (não sei o nome correto) onde se encontravam carpas e outros peixes, mas adiante uma termal, protegida por um pequeno muro feito de plantas com flores diversas, havia telas inacabadas e materiais para pinturas, em um canto do jardim, era muito bem cuidado, árvores cheias de sakuras, um canteiro cheio de rosas, tudo perfeito, passou por umas árvores e chegou na frente de uma grande varanda, onde Relena se encontrava sentada de olhos fechados.

Cautelosamente deu um pulo e parou na sua frente, ela permaneceu na mesma, ele agachou e ficou observando a face dela bem de perto.

'Como ela é linda' Pensou hipnotizado e notou que ela com uma lágrima escorrendo de seu rosto.

Ele em um impulso secou a lágrima, com carinho e ela abriu os olhos, ficaram se encarando por uns segundos e suas faces foram se aproximando até que suas bocas se selaram em um beijo, que parecia bastante apaixonado.

**Hello!**

**Sei que está muito cansativo os flashbacks mas tenho que contar a história de Relena.**

**Gostaria de receber mais Reviews, e quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram, vou tentar respondê-los no próximo capítulo.**

**Bjs Mary**


	5. Aviso

**AVISO**

**Gostaria de avisar para vocês meus queridos leitores, que irei retornar a postar capítulos novos para as minhas fanfictions.**

**Por motivos, de causa maior precisei me ausentar por um período longo, mas como depois da tempestade sem vem a calmaria, estou cheia de inspiração, vontade de continuar, e até escrever novas fics.**

**Então para quem estava acompanhando **

**- "Amor louco amor"**

**- "A jóia do meu coração"**

**Brevemente, se possível até o final da próxima semana, estarei postando mais um capítulo de cada, sendo que eles estão quase prontos.**

**O único problema para elas é que infelizmente não vou revisá-las e corrigi-las, então vocês encontraram muitos erros, mas prometo que os próximos não serão assim.**

**Para as fics**

**- "The trip" - Eu a postei de novo, revisada e com novidades na história**

**Fics novas**

**- "A proposta" – Terceiro capítulo em fase de revisão**

**- "O baile" – Minha primeira fic terá continuação, com a vida deles na faculdade, mas não para agora.**

**Qualquer dúvida me mandem reviews, pois postarei esse aviso em todas as minhas então a mandem na respectiva fic, em que o leu.**

**Gostaria também que alguém se habilita a revisar os capítulos, assim me pouparia tempo e as fics serão postadas mais rápido.**

**Bjs**

**Mary**


	6. Sonhos quentes e lembranças amargas!

A jóia do meu coração

Capítulo 5

Sonhos quentes e lembranças amargas!!

Inuyasha acordou um pouco confuso, se sentou e coçou os olhos, observou em volta e viu que estava em um quarto, mas era diferente aos que ele costumava se hospedar em suas viagens, que o Miroku arrumava com os seus golpes. Parecia mais o quarto de Kagome na sua era, só que muito maior e luxuoso. Então fez uma cara de espantado e olhou para baixo e havia dormido em uma enorme cama de casal, e o pior era de Relena, pois o seu cheiro predominava em absoluto naquele local.

E foi aí quando notou que trajava somente a parte de baixo da roupa que estava usando na noite anterior.

"O que será que aconteceu?" sussurrou "Só me lembro de chegar até aqui, encontrar com Relena na varanda, e ela me beijar" Rosou dois dedos de uma mão em sua boca e corou

Até que alguém abriu a porta de correr

"Bom dia, Senhor" Era Ewren, nisso Inuyasha corou mais, pois estava nu da cintura para cima e deitado na cama que deveria ser da rainha, deitou rapidamente e se cobriu com os lençóis.

"A minha senhora pediu que viesse ver como o estava" Continuou a serviçal ignorando o hanyou que corava mais ainda ao escutá-la se referir a Relena "Ela e os seus amigos estão um tanto preocupados"

"...."

"Aqui estão às roupas para o senhor se vestir" Ewren colocou as vestes em cima da cama, e também uma jarra com água, uma bacia esta vazia e toalha em um móvel próximo "Pode se lavar e se trocar que quando estiver pronto, servirei o seu desjejum"

"Espere" Deu um pulo e pousou na frente da serviçal "Onde estão as minhas roupas?"

"Estão sendo lavadas" Respondeu com naturalidade "Aqui o senhor não vai precisar da proteção delas"

"Não me interessa, eu quero o meu kinomo de pêlo de rato de fogo" Tentava a ameaçar a mulher que era indiferente a ele.

"Se o senhor preferir vesti-las molhadas, irei buscá-las agora" O encarou de um modo que fez Inuyasha gelar

"...."

"Sabe, já cuidei de crianças mais difíceis que o senhor, então não estou nem um pouco coibida"

"Eu não sou criança" Respondeu saindo da frente dela e indo em direção a jarra de água

"Sim, vou tentar me lembrar disso" Ela saiu do quarto.

"Ele não costuma dormir até mais tarde" Kagome caminhava em um campo de treinamento e conversando com Sango

"Eu também acho estranho, ainda mais profundamente" Concordou a exterminadora "Sempre está alerta"

"Muito estranho" Completou Kagome

Elas continuaram a caminhar até que pararam para observar o treino, dos soldados, além deles havia monges, mikos e até yocais treinando juntos?

"Devo admitir que talvez Inuyasha tenha razão" Continuou Sango "Nunca poderia imaginar ver essa cena na minha vida"

"Como ela conseguiu isso?" Kagome continuava a olhar em volta "Mas se você pensar bem, nós não somos diferentes deles"

"Como Kagome?"

"Você é uma exterminadora de yocais, eu só uma garota, mas com poderes de sacerdotisa, Inuyasha é um meio-yocai, Miroku um monge e Shippo e Kirara yocais" A garota falava sorrindo

"Isso é verdade, vai ver que é por isso que nos apresentou dessa forma"

"E fez questão de nós convidar para o jantar" Completou Kagome que avistou Relena conversando com Shiroju o seu comandante

Mas a expressão no rosto dos dois não era da melhores, pareciam muito sérios e preocupados, sentiu uma pontada em seu coração pela rainha, que não parecia ser muito mais velha que ela.

"Acho que vou procurar o Miroku" Sango suspirou "Ele anda mais soltinho do que nunca"

"Não se preocupe Sango" Sorriu para a amiga "Eu o vi com o mestre Kami, creio que ele respeite a sua presença"

"É vou ver então como estão a Kirara e Shippo"

"Sim, e eu vou aproveitar para falar com Ewren" Foram andando em direção a entrada do palácio "Relena a mandou ver o que estava acontecendo com Inuyasha"

Sesshoumaro estava preocupado, desde que entrou nessas terras se sentiu um pouco fraco, tanto que depois de muito tempo, teve que dormir algumas horas, sendo acordado por um preocupado Jakken.

Sorriu, quando se lembrou que algo mais estranho aconteceu, ele teve um sonho, experiência que ele como um yocai, nunca havia passado. O pior foi é que não queria ter acordado desse sonho, tanto que deu um pequeno soco na cabeça de Jaken, onde ainda se encontra o calombo arroxeado.

'Sonhar com uma humana' pensou 'Ela não era uma humana qualquer, e o toque dela, os beijos eram tão reais'

Jaken olhava para o seu senhor, um pouco desconfiado e com calafrios, sabia que quando ele sorria alguma coisa terrível estava para acontecer.

'O modo como pronunciava o meu nome' Continuou Sesshoumaru perdido em seus pensamentos 'Será que é real mesmo ou só uma ninfa que veio perturbar a minha mente?'

"Olhe que lindo!" Apontou Rin para uma cachoeira, de águas cristalinas "Podemos descer Sr. Sesshoumaru?"

"Sim" Acordou de seus devaneios "Vamos fazer uma pausa"

Olhou ao redor e se espantou, parecia a cachoeira que ele via em seus sonhos. Ele então viu a cena em sua frente.

_A humana estava treinando, ele a observava há algum tempo 'Como consegue ficar ainda mais linda' pensou, não resistiu e foi ao encontro dela._

_Ela parou o que estava fazendo, sorriu, mas continuou de costas, só sentindo a sua aproximação._

"_Está desatenta" Falou ao ficar bem próximo dela "Estou a tempo te observando, se fosse outro yocai ia te pegar desprevenida"_

"_Sinto te decepcionar Sesshoumaru-sama, mas sabia que estava lá" Virou de frente para ele e apontou o lugar em que o yocai estava, o encarou e sorriu_

"_Então estava se exibindo para mim?" Deu um pequeno sorriso_

"_Talvez, ou eu queria te mostrar o quanto sou perigosa para você ficar com medo e ir embora" Se aproximou dele o encarando, seus corpos estavam tão próximos que quase se tocavam._

"_Mesmo impressionado, não tenho intenção de ir embora"_

"_Sesshoumaro" Sussurrou a humana quando ele acabou com pequena distancia de seus corpos_

_Se beijaram apaixonadamente, o seu único braço apertava o corpo esguio e delicado dela, aumentado o contato entre eles, ela por sua vez entrelaçou os seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, uma de suas mãos acariciava a nuca do yocai. Suas línguas roçavam uma na outra, se tocavam bem intimamente._

_O beijo durou minutos, pois eram fortes e demoraria em ficarem sem fôlego, ele então começou a dar pequenos beijos no queixo e pescoço da sua humana, ela jogou a cabeça para trás para facilitar o contato e fechou os olhos para melhor sentir o carinho._

_Ele parou e se encararam, ela sorria sedutoramente, sendo devorada pelos olhos do seu yocai._

_Depois de um tempo trocando olhares, beijos e carícias, um despiu ao outro em entraram na águas geladas da lagoa onde caíam as águas da cachoeira. Bem em baixo dela, fizeram amor._

Sesshoumaru sabia que em seu sonho estava se reencontrando com essa humana, e o pior que ela de algum modo era muito especial para ele. Escutou um barulho e olhou de lado, Rin puxava o dragão Haruru que parecia estar com medo de entrar na cachoeira, e Jaken também suava.

"Rin solte Haruru" Chamou friamente a menina

"Só queria nadar com ele" Respondeu um pouco triste

"Sesshoumaru-sama tem alguma coisa estranha nessa cachoeira" Falou Jaken com agonia

"Sim, estas terras devem ser sagradas" Falou ainda olhando a cachoeira "A energia aqui é muito pura"

"O sssenhor acha que foi o ser a quem Naraku enfrentou tem alguma coisa haver com isso?"

"Sim, foi ela" Jaken se espantou com a resposta do seu senhor "Nunca enfrentei alguém tão poderoso!"

"Então em dois dias ela partirá da proteção do palácio" Naraku ofegava ao falar

"Sim Naraku-sama, mas não estará sozinha, acompanhará o grupo do hanyou Inuyasha" Continuou o yocai

"Ela fará a viagem com eles por estar interessada na miko chamada Kagome, quer treiná-la"

Naraku não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito com a notícia, sabia que se Hikari juntasse forças com Inuyasha teria alguns problemas, mas se ela juntar forças com a reencarnação de Kikyou seria quase impossível de pegar o seu fragmento de volta.

"Avise-me então quando seguirem viagem, e qual a direção vão seguir"

"Sim senhor" O yocai fez uma reverencia a Naraku e saiu da sala

"Acha que pode confiar nele?" Kagura perguntou querendo se mostrar indiferente

"Por enquanto sim" Respondeu com um meio sorriso "Ele é ganancioso, está aqui pelo poder, não é como você que se tivesse a posse de seu coração, estaria longe"

"O que essa mulher tem de tão especial Naraku?"

"Além do fragmento que me roubou?" Respondeu rindo "huhuhu, o poder de duas jóias de quatro almas"

"Não sabia que existia mais uma?" Respondeu Kagura impressionada "E aonde se encontrava essa jóia?"

"Dentro do coração de Hikari" Naraku quase cuspiu ao pronunciar o nome da mulher que o está atormentando.

"Então a mate e pegue a jóia"

"Kagura" Naraku começou a apertar alguma coisa em sua mão, o coração da yocai do vento, ela suava frio "Acho que da próxima vez você irá enfrentá-la sozinha, só que não restará um só pedaço de seu imundo corpo para me contar como foi o combate" E apertou mais forte a yocai suava frio

"Mas você tem sorte" Deu um sorriso sádico "Como eu ainda preciso de você, não irei a apresentar à poderosa Hikari-sama"

Naraku sabia que o tempo estava passando rápido, e para ele estava se esgotando, cada dia Relena ficava mais forte e ainda por cima com os seus novos aliados, tinha que adiar o feitiço de Fudoko, e agir depressa. Ia ficar observando o grupo, para descobrir uma brecha e atacar.

Inuyasha saiu do palácio, saltou para subir na árvore próxima a mais alta, tinha que tirar satisfação com Relena.

Não conseguiu, vê-la, mas sentiu o seu cheiro e foi na sua direção. Chegando lá viu que ela estava brincando de jogar bola com o filhinho dragão dela, seu cachorro, Shipo a raposinha traidora, e, Kirara? Será que até a Kirara ela conseguiu hipnotizar?

"Ei você, sua bruxa!!" Falou Inuyasha, tinha que aproveitar a chance de não haver guardas próximos.

Relena entregou a bola calmamente para as crianças e pediu para elas brincarem um pouco distante, que precisava conversar com o aborrecido hanyou. Mas Ashu não queria sair de perto da sua protetora.

"Não fale assim dela" Encarou Inuyasha o deixando mais aborrecido

"Cuidado Ashu, ele vai te bater do mesmo jeito que bate em mim" Shipo já ia puxando o dragão

Relena abaixou indiferente a presença de Inuyasha e falou mais uma vez com as crianças.

"Queridos, estarei bem" Sorriu para eles "Daqui a pouco, quando derrotá-lo vamos comer os doces que Ewren está preparando especialmente para vocês"

"Ele chamou à senhora de bruxa" Tentou argumentar Ashur

"Eu me pareço uma bruxa?" Respondeu Relena ele negou e ela deu uma piscadela para o filhote "Agora vão e me obedeçam"

Ela se levantou calmamente, deu um pequeno sorriso para ele, uma artéria dele estava saltando. Ao longe viu a serviçal da rainha se aproximar deles correndo, havia a despistado, pois a mulher tentou evitar ao máximo que fosse ao encontro de Relena.

"O que deseja Inuyasha-sama?" Fez uma pequena reverencia para o hanyou

"Você me deve uma explicação" Apontou o dedo indicador próximo ao rosto dela

"Sobre?"

"Ora você sabe" Inuyasha começou a ficar vermelho, ainda mais com olhar profundo que ela dirigia a ele, parecia que enxergava a sua alma.

"Não, não sei" Balançou a cabeça em negativa e colocou as mãos na cintura "Gostaria que o senhor fosse mais específico e me contasse a razão de me ofender em minha casa"

Ewren observava a cena com uma enorme gota na cabeça, sabia que a rainha estava brincando com o pobre hanyou. Ela sabia como a garota que criou era sarcástica e adorava certos joguinhos.

"Veja bem..." Inuyasha se enrolava mais

"Sim?" E Relena não ajudava, ela para piorar o constrangimento do hanyou ergueu uma sobrancelha

"Eu só me lembro, de on-ontem, até a hora do bei-beijo"

"Não o compreendo" Se virou para ir embora "Se o senhor me dá licença..."

"Porque eu acordei na sua cama despido?" Falou rápido e quase gritando

"Há, sim, acho que compreendi" Sorriu com inocência para ele "Está querendo saber o que aconteceu após o senhor invadir os meus aposentos?"

"Sim você me beijou e depois..." Ficou mudo e vermelho de novo.

"Eu não o beijei, estava meditando, em transe e pensei que beijava uma pessoa muito parecida com o senhor" Respirou e foi alargando o sorriso "E eu não estava controlando os meus poderes então você desmaiou, quase foi purificado, então te coloquei na minha cama para se recuperar"

"..."

"Fique calmo, ou decepcionado, nós não fizemos amor" Falou bem próxima a ele, com os lábios quase se tocando, ele ficou muito vermelho, nunca havia ficado tão constrangido "E que isso sirva de lição, sou muito paciente, mas não gosto que abusem de minha hospitalidade" sorriu vitoriosa

Relena se afastou ao ver os amigos de Inuyasha se aproximando, deu de ombros como se nada tivesse acontecido e recepcionou os jovens.

O hanyou ainda estava parado na mesma, todos o olhavam desconfiados.

Relena olhou para a sua fiel Ewren e piscou a serviçal ainda estava com uma enorme gota na cabeça, ela conhecia bem o mau gênio de sua senhora, puxou isso do pai. Mas ao contrário de achar errado, apreciava quando a rainha se lembrava que era muito jovem, que tinha apenas dezenove anos.

"A senhora o beijou?" Perguntou Ewren enquanto lavava os compridos cabelos de Relena

"Mais ou menos" Falou a jovem antes de sentir o choque da água gelada em seus cabelos, contrastando com a aquecida da termal em seu corpo "Não era para ele o beijo, era para o yocai de meu sonho"

"Yocai?" A serviçal se espantou com o que ouviu e nem notou que puxou o cabelo da jovem, que reclamou "Me desculpe" foi a resposta da serviçal

"Ele parecia com Inuyasha, era um inuyocai, ultimamente tenho sonhado quase todas as noites com ele" Fechou os olhos, suspirou e depois sorriu "Mas dessa vez foi tão intenso, tão real, parecia que estávamos fazendo amor de verdade e acredite próximo ao santuário"

"Senhora Relena" Falou Ewren séria "Gostaria muito que a senhora encontrasse algum humano que a levasse embora e lhe fizesse muito feliz, mas um yocai e nenhum aguentaria ficar no santuário"

"Impossível, tenho uma missão, não posso me distrair com nada, principalmente um romance, veja o que aconteceu com o meu querido Hiro" Falou tristemente

"Relena, olhe para mim" Era uma das poucas vezes que cometia esse ultraje, mas tinha que mostrar às vezes superioridade e fortaleza, para a sua querida senhora, que precisava de alguém para se apoiar. A jovem então a encarou "Você não teve culpa, ele fez suas próprias escolhas"

"Nós não escolhemos aquém amar!" Uma lágrima escorreu em seu rosto "Só queria ter correspondido ao seu amor, e também ter lhe dado um filho"

"Nunca te perguntei antes, mas você o amava?" Relena mordeu o canto do lábio inferior antes de responder

"Eu o amava, mas, ele era o meu Hiro, o meu amigo, o meu senhor, o meu irmão, alguém que eu jurei proteger com a vida e não conseguir"

"Não, ele era o seu marido"

"Sim, mas eu nunca consegui falar 'eu te amo' no sentido que ele gostaria, nem quando ele morria em meus braços"

"Relena, querida" Olhou pesarosa sabia o quando isso a atormentava.

"Depois de sonhar, com esse yocai, eu descobrir que Hirotaru, não era o meu verdadeiro amor" Suspirou "Não pelo menos como eu gostaria e isso está me consumindo por que eu poderia ter evitado isso"

"Como? Ele a raptou e usou de sua autoridade como príncipe"

"Eu era muito jovem e inexperiente, e estava triste com a possibilidade dele se casar com outra, e nós não continuarmos juntos"

Relena terminou o banho colocou um quimono sobre o corpo nú e ficou esperando Ewren retornar com o preparo para passar em seus ferimentos. Foi até o seu jardim particular e sua atenção se prendeu a uma rosa que havia acabado de abrir, a tocou furando o dedo em um dos seus espinhou, ficou olhando a pequena gota de sangue isso lhe trouxe a lembrança do dia em que o então príncipe Hirotaru a pediu em casamento.

"Hirotaru, não vou discutir isso de novo" O rei esbravejou

"Eu não me casarei com nenhuma outra mulher que não seja Relena" Ele falou no mesmo tom do pai

"Olhe o respeito pela sacerdotisa" O pai estava com o rosto vermelho "Ela é sagrada para o nosso povo"

"Hirotaru-sama a união dela um homem poderia corromper os seus poderes novamente" Desta vez foi o mestre Kamia

"Eu nunca deixarei isso acontecer, nós nos amamos"

Relena observava a cena escondida, seu choro era sufocado para ninguém notar a sua presença.

"Já disse que não, amanhã mandarei cartas aos senhores feudais próximos, para que mandem suas filhas, você poderá escolher a sua princesa"

"Eu já escolhi" Ele estava cada vez mais furioso

"NÃO PERMITIREI QUE SE CASE COM ESSA MULHER" O rei levantou do seu trono

"ENTÃO NÃO HAVERÁ CASAMENTO E NEM HERDEIROS"

"Relena carrega um fardo muito grande, e isso pode atingir as pessoas mais próximas a ela" Mestre Kamia se mantém calmo tentando apaziguar e briga entre pai e filho.

"E VOCÊ É O PRÓXIMO REI, TEM QUE APRENDER QUE DEVE FAZER SACRIFÍCIOS"

"EU VOU ME CASAR COM RELENA POR BEM OU POR MAL" Saiu da sala do trono a passos pesados

Relena colocou a mão na boca para abafar o grito, as coisas estavam piorando, mas não saiu do local, a curiosidade sobre a conversa de seu mestre com o rei era mais forte, a se Ewren descobrisse que andava espionando os outros, ainda mais se tratando de quem eram.

"Vou proibir Relena de vê-lo" Kamia olhou para o rei que assentiu

"Não há nenhuma maneira de casá-los?" Perguntou ao sacerdote na sua frente "No fundo de meu coração eu gostaria que Relena fosse minha nora, ela realmente é uma mulher especial"

"Ela é mais especial do que o senhor pensa" Respondeu Kamia "Não posso permitir que o príncipe corra perigo, e que Relena corrompa os seus poderes por causa de uma união carnal.

Mais tarde Relena caminhava para dentro do bosque perto do castelo, não tinha conseguido dormir depois de ter escutado a discussão, e resolveu treinar arco e flecha, como foi deixar a situação chegar a esse ponto, realmente teria que se afastar de Hirotaru.

Sabia que mestre Kamia tinha razão, havia perdido seu pai e sua mãe por conta de seu poderes espirituais serem bem desenvolvidos, e não se perdoaria se isso acontecesse ao príncipe que em seu batismo de sacerdotisa, jurou proteger com a vida.

"Acho que farei uma peregrinação" Sussurrou

Ficou imaginando como seria a sua vida se fosse uma garota normal, pela lógica estaria se casando com o homem que seu pai escolheria para ela, teria muitos filhos com ele e talvez fosse feliz.

Balançou a cabeça para espantar o esses pensamentos, mesmo com tanta tristeza em sua vida, nunca considerou os seus poderes como uma maldição, estava muito satisfeita por ajudar as pessoas, sua missão na terra era especial e iria cumpri-la mesmo se sacrificando.

"Apareça ou eu atravesso o seu coração com uma flecha" Preparou rapidamente o arco apontando para o local em que sentia a presença de alguém, e ela não ficou espantada ao ver o príncipe saindo da escuridão das arvores.

"Alteza! Poderia ter te ferido" Falou relaxando um pouco

"Relena" Ele aproximou, mas ficou surpreso por que ela não desfez a posição de ataque "O que foi?"

"Acho melhor o senhor voltar para o castelo eu lhe acompanharei, é muito perigoso" Respondeu indiferente

"Não preciso da sua proteção!" Se aproximou mais "Preciso do seu amor!"

"Hirotaru-sama, por favor, volte ao castelo" Ela tentava se controlar

"Não me chame assim eu sou o seu Hiro"

"Não devemos, nos ver mais" Ela respirou fundo "Cada um tem que seguir o seu destino"

"Meu destino é ser seu marido, e te amar para sempre" Ficou tão próximo dela que a ponta da flecha encostou em seu peito

"Vá embora, ou eu não respondo por meus atos"

"Não pode me ferir Relena, fez um juramento"

Ela abaixou a arma e ele se aproximou mais, tirando o arco de suas mãos, depois a abraçou e a beijou, de uma maneira que nunca havia feito antes, com muito desejo.

Relena se espantou no começo, mas envolvida pelo momento retribuiu, ele então a pegou no colo, e a levou aos pés de uma arvore antiga, onde naquela noite, foi testemunha do amor que o príncipe sentia pela jovem sacerdotisa, onde ele tomou a sua inocência a transformando em sua mulher.

Fim do flashback

Relena respirou fundo, e se martirizou mais uma vez por ter sido imprudente, depois deste ato, o príncipe a reivindicou para o mestre Kamia, ele por sua vez quase a expulsou do templo, só não ocorreu depois que foi constata que não havia perdido os seus poderes e pelo rei que começou a tratá-la como sua nora e futura rainha.

Então Kamia teve que a aceitar não mais como sua aprendiz, mas como a princesa do reino, só que como forma de penitencia e para ela não se esquecer de sua missão, a fez tomar um poderoso veneno de yocai e num ritual que era praticado quando as moças se tornavam sacerdotisas, a esterilizando.

Iria ser a rainha, mas não daria filhos ao seu marido.

Ewren foi ao jardim a chamando para terminar de se arrumar e ir ao jantar, pois seus súditos já a aguardava.

"O que aconteceu ontem de noite Inuyasha?" Miroku perguntou pela décima vez, recebendo um cascudo

"Ele não aprende" Falou Shippou balançando a cabeça e recebendo também um cascudo

"Inuyasha, senta!!" Falou Kagome já irritada pelo comportamento do hanyou

Ele então levantou o corpo e se sentou continuando calado e aborrecido.

"Feh!" Virou a cara para os amigos

'Alguma coisa aconteceu para deixar o Inuyasha desse jeito, ele sumiu na noite passada e depois a conversa que teve com Relena' Kagome pensou olhando o hanyou que continuava imerso em seus pensamentos 'Quando eu os vi muito próximos pareciam que estavam flertando' Abaixou a cabeça triste

"Não fique assim Kagome, ele é um idiota" Falou Miroku galantemente "Um homem que não nota uma beldade como você ao seu lado só pode estar louco"

"Er..!" Kagome com uma gota na cabeça "Obrigado Miroku, mas não vou cair no seu charme fajuto"

"Bem feito!" Sango respondeu já bufando para o monge

"A Sangozinha, você também ta um pedaço de mau caminho" Se aproximou e passou a mão nela, levando um tapa.

'Essa humana me paga' Pensou Inuyasha alheio a confusão de seus amigos 'Quem ela pensa que é para sair beijando os outros dessa forma'

Enquanto Kagome tentava apartar a briga do casal e o hanyou continuava pensativo uma serviçal, se aproxima do grupo, chamando-lhes a atenção.

"Kamoge-sama e Sango-sama, minha rainha necessita de vossas presenças em seus aposentos."

As garotas levantaram em prontamente para seguirem a serviçal, de repente Kagome sentiu seu braço ser puxado a impedindo de continuar.

"Vocês não irão a lugar nenhum" Inuyasha fez mais pressão em seu braço "Não podemos nos separar, pode ser perigoso"

"Engraçado você dizer isso!" Kagome desfez o contato com um puxão "Desapareceu durante a noite, e passou o dia todo estranho, nós vamos"

"Não vão não"

"Vamos sim!" Olhou Sango e a mulher esperando pacientemente por ela "Relena é uma boa rainha, e vai nos acompanhar, devemos confiar nela" Continuou andando.

Ao chegarem no luxuoso cômodo do castelo, ficaram paradas o admirando, depois andaram até a varanda e até o jardim particular da rainha onde as rosas, sempre estavam lindas.

"Meus aposentos sempre criam essa fascinação a quem os visita" Relena se aproximou das garotas "Sei que é um tanto suntuoso, mas é um dos únicos luxos que eu me permito usufruir como rainha"

"Nunca vi um lugar assim" Sango respondeu ainda de boca aberta

"Você colocou um pouco das duas culturas" Kagome também estava admirada "Ficou maravilhoso!"

"Sim!" Relena sorriu "Minha pediu para que eu nunca me esquecesse de minhas raízes, e eu não posso deixar de lado o povo que me acolheu"

"Bem garotas vamos ao trabalho!" Ewren chegou com um pequeno pote, olhou para a rainha e ela suspirou como uma criança que parava de brincar para fazer a lição de casa

Então Relena sentou na varanda e abaixou o Kimono branco de seda que usava, deixando a mostra seus delicados ombros, seus tentadores seios, e ao se virar para as garotas e sua serviçal suas costas feridas, era três profundos cortes, que pegavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros e iam até o meio das costas.

"Ewren desta vez você exagerou, está doendo muito" Relena reclamou depois que sua protetora se aproximou e começou a passar o ungüento nas feridas.

"São para cicatrizar mais rápido, já que não quer usar os seus poderes curativos"

"Eu já te disse, só assim poderei absorver o veneno de Naraku e me tornar mais resistente a ele"

As garotas ainda observavam a cena, então Ewren sem olhá-las comentou:

"Vocês terão que fazer isso, duas vezes ao dia, quando estiverem viajando" Agora as encarou "Essa teimosa quer ir pelo lado mais difícil"

"Esse ferimento, foi feito quando roubou o fraguemento de Naraku?" Sango perguntou

"Sim, e foi ele quem me feriu" Depois do curativo feito ela levantou e foi ao quarto se vestir e se preparar para a ceia "Tolo, achava que alguma das suas crias podiam ser páreas comigo" Fez uma careta

"Mas, você invadiu o castelo dele?" Kagome estava impressionada com a sua ousadia.

"Não, me deixei ser capturada por um dos seus yocais e ele me levou ao castelo" Ela deu um sorriso sarcástico "Me fingi de quase morta e quando ele foi abrir o meu peito com as suas garras" Ela fazia gestos enquanto explicava para as garotas que estavam com o queixo caído "Eu acordei e com todas as minhas forças o ataque, batalhamos e então ele conseguiu me ferir com as suas garras e injetar veneno, mas garanto que saiu pior do que eu, uma vez que consegui lhe roubar o fragmento, ele não tem mais tanto poder para se regenerar"

"E como conseguiu sair de lá com vida?" Desta vez foi Sango engolindo em seco

"Simples, vocês sabem como ele é covarde, os seus insetos o carregaram, estava tão fraco que nem uma nuvem de miasma ele liberou" Ela já havia posto o kimono para a refeição e agora Ewren fazia um penteado em seu cabelo "Mesmo assim, fui me arrastando até um esconderijo, pois estava sangrando muito e isso podia atrair mais yocais e disfarcei o meu cheiro, desmaiei e só acordei com muita febre no dia seguinte, ia purificar o veneno no meu corpo, mas achei melhor fazer uma poção, depois viajei meio dia até chegar em um vilarejo onde cuidaram da minha recuperação"

"Impressionante" Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo

"Eu diria burrice" Ewren se pronunciou sendo fuzilada pelo olhar de Relena, mas essa ignorou a rainha

"Estou pronta e faminta" Ela sorriu para as outras mulheres "Vamos, tenho um anuncio para dar! E não me perguntem o que é, logo saberão"

Kagome quase não mexeu na comida, era perturbador o jeito que Inuyasha olhava para a rainha 'Eu já tinha que disputá-lo com a Kikyou, agora Hikari-sama também'

Isso a deixava muito insegura, pois achava que entre as três ela que tinha menos chances, aliás perto da linda e poderosa mulher presente no salão, até a Kikyou estava em desvantagem.

Suspirou e notou que a rainha era alheia ao hanyou, isso era uma boa notícia, depois tinha que tirar essa história a limpo com um dos dois.

E ia ser difícil pois Inuyasha era um cabeça dura e nunca revelaria a ela que está apaixonado por "mais uma", e quanto a rainha, não tinha certeza se deveria ter essa ousadia.

Depois ficou pensando na batalha em que ela teve com Naraku, teve pena daquela mulher, se lembrou das que teve com o perverso meio-yocai, todas estava com os seus amigos e tinha apoio e quem tratasse de seus ferimentos, ela só tem Ewren e assim mesmo, estava muito distante.

Se lembrou da expressão do rosto do monge e do hanyou quando ela e Sango contaram o combate, Miroku engoliu em seco e falou que pensaria duas vezes antes de passar a mão ou cantar a rainha e Inuyasha ficou com essa expressão desolada, que se encontrava até agora.

"Minha querida corte" Relena chamou a atenção de todos "Eu gostaria dês lhe falar nesse momento"

Todos se sentaram e só a rainha em sua posse imponente andava entre eles, Inuyasha não deixou de admirar a mulher que em minutos antes esbanjava simpatia e humildade entre o seu povo e agora estava posando como uma verdadeira comandante diante de seus soldados, arrancando olhares de admiração e respeito.

"Quero lhes anunciar que eu partirei amanhã, com o grupo dos nossos recém aliados" Inuyasha e os outros ficaram surpresos com o adiantamento da viagem "Como vocês sabem, Naraku o assassino de nosso amado senhor o Rei Hirotaru está muito ferido, e nós temos que achá-lo e acabar de vez com a sua ameaça"

Ela foi aplaudida pelos presentes no salão, e recebeu elogios pela sua coragem.

"Só que sabemos dos riscos, e talvez eu não tenha a mesma sorte como da ultima vez" A baixou os olhos por um segundo e tanto Ewren, como Kagome e Inuyasha notaram a amargura em sua voz "Então se algo me acontecer espero que não aja disputas para a sucessão do trono, já escolhi o sucessor e só pessoas de estrema confiança sabem quem é, e só revelarão no ultimo segundo, para a segurança do futuro rei ou futura rainha"

Algumas horas Relena já se encontrava em seus aposentos esperando Ewren, que sempre ia lá ver se estava tudo em ordem antes de ir deitar. Riu ao se lembrar de Inuyasha aborrecido tentando lembrá-la que quem era o líder do grupo, e somente ele poderia decidir o momento da partida.

Ela não segurou o riso quando para calar a boca do hanyou, Kagome pronunciou alguns "Sentas" e lhe deu uma lição de bons modos.

"Vai ser muito divertido e agradável ter a companhia deles na viagem" Ela sussurrou

"E mais seguro também" A serviçal entrava no quarto "Só estou preocupada com duas coisas"

"Só duas coisas? Começou a se acostumar com as minhas peregrinações, que progresso!" Relena riu ao se virar para a mulher que cuida dela desde bebê

"Bem, tem mais algumas coisas, mas essas são as principais" A serviçal foi em sua direção e a segurou delicadamente nos seus ombros a fazendo encará-la "Primeiro não vá cometer a mesma besteira que da ultima vez, o seu corpo ainda não se recuperou totalmente, não quero que se sacrifique em vão"

Relena tentou desvencilhar em vão do olhar que não conseguia a fazer mentir, então suspirou.

"E estou preocupada com os sonhos que anda tendo, Relena me promete que não vai sair beijando ou se deitando com todo yocai que achar parecido com o do seu sonho, talvez ele nem exista"

A Rainha deu uma gargalhada para a mulher, mas depois foi ela que passou a mão no rosto da serviçal e desta vez a fazendo encará-la.

"Eu prometo, só aconteceu com Inuyasha por que eles são parecidos, e esse yocai existe, e eu acredito que como esta escrito em meu destino que em determinada hora terei que dar minha vida em sacrifício, também está escrito que meu coração será dele, assim como o seu coração será meu"

"Então ele existe!!! E quem será então o felizado dono do coração de Hikari-sama?" Falou Ewren tentando animar a garota que mais uma vez derramava lágrimas.

"Sim" Ela se virou para a serviçal e sorriu "Seu nome é Sesshoumaru!!!"

Olá!!!!!!!!

Depois de anos mais um capítulo! Vocês não sabem o quanto eu estou feliz em voltar a escrever essa fic, por que o casal Sesshoumaru&Relena, e também Inu&Kag da minha fic "The trip" são os meus preferidos, dos que eu escrevo. As história dos dois são as mais lindas, sei lá, pelo menos eu acho.

Bem no próximo capítulo pretendo promover o primeiro encontro dos dois, pelo menos no final, vai depender da minha inspiração.

Recebi reclamações do beijo entre Relena e Inuyasha, e tenho que explicar para vocês, eles não terão um romance, o Inu está confuso e também se mostrará um pouco apaixonado por ela, mas ele logo vai entender o que sente por ela. E vocês também, é claro que vai rolar bastante estresse principalmente quando Sesshoumaru começar a dar as suas investidas.

Então não me joguem pedras, Relena vai ajudar a unir Inu&Kag, agora vou ficar um pouco calada pois estou revelando coisas

Desculpem os erros por que mesmo revisando sempre deixo passar algumas coisas (sou boazinha, na verdade eu costumo assassinar o português)

Continuem acompanhando e deixando Reviews.

Bjs Mary


End file.
